Una navidad en el futuro
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Despues de pelear en Noche Buena, nuestros blaiders tendran que pasar la navidad en el lugar menos esperado, el future, Como reaccionaran en ver sus vidas y a sus futuras familias? (Ginga/Madoka, Kyoya/Hikaru)
1. No toques las cosas de mi abuela

Una navidad en el futuro

Capítulo 1: Nunca toques las cosas de mi abuela

~24 de diciembre 5:30~

Era una tarde fría en Metal Bey City, En B-Pit se estaban haciendo los preparativos para una fiesta de Navidad pero siendo honestos todos estaban peleando por dios sabe que razón.

"¡QUIERO SABER PORQUE LO INVITASTE!"- gritaba Ginga

"¡¿Qué tiene de malo invitar a Aleksei a la fiesta?!"- pregunto completamente harta una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño

"¡te puedo decir muchas razones pero primero quiero saber porque invitaste a ese doble cara que jugo contigo!"- demando el pelirrojo

"¡ESTAS LOCO!"-se exaspero Madoka-"¡eso fue hace tiempo!, ¡ya lo habíamos discutido!"

"¡pues tal parece que tenemos que volver a discutirlo!"-dijo este

Mientras tanto con otros dos…

"mira Tategami si sigues con esa actitud hare que duermas afuera en la nieve"- amenazo Hikaru

"si no tengo que aguantarte, está bien"- contesto este en tono burlón ganándose un ¿QUE DIJISTE? Por parte de Hikaru

Ellos pegaron sus frentes haciendo las muecas mas grandes posibles ya hasta se podían ver las chispas en sus caras y las venas de la frente hinchadas

"oigan tortolitos ya dejen de pelear"- dijo Tsubassa con sarcasmo ganándose la atención de los dos

"¡CALLATE!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras con Masamune y Yu…..

"¡BAJATE!"- gritaba el chico tratando de quitar al niño de su espalda

"¡no hasta que te disculpes!"-grito este jalándole el cabello

"¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ese era tu helado?!"- pregunto Masamune

"¡porque me lo arrebataste!"-grito Yu a punto de morderle la cabeza

En ese momento el peli negro logro quitarse al niño de la espalda pero tal vez fue muy fuerte ya que el pequeño termino contra la pared

"¡YU!"- gritaron todos alarmados

Kenta, Benkei y Ginga se acercaron a ayudar al pequeño mientras Tsubassa le gritaba a Masamune por arrojar a Yu.

"¿estás bien?"- pregunto Madoka

"si estoy bien"- contesto sobándose la cabeza

El oji esmeralda miro por donde se había golpeado y encontró algo detrás del librero.

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto curioso el niño

Ginga observo eso detalladamente, parecía ser una especie de libro medieval. Tenía un color blanco y decoraciones de pequeñas joyas rojas, el título del libro parecía estar quemado en lugar de escrito; decía: Tu historia del futuro.

"Madoka ¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto Ginga yendo a la cocina donde estaba su amiga

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto antes de voltear-"¡porque tienes eso! ¡dámelo!"- grito algo asustada

Madoka le arrebato a Ginga el libro de las manos, el hecho que ella se asustara llamo la atención y curiosidad de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué pasa con ese libro?"- pregunto Kenta

"no lo sé"- contesto Madoka

"si no sabes entonces ¿Por qué tanto drama?"- pregunto Benkei

"he-el asunto es que era de mi abuela"- contesto la chica tartamudeando

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?"-pregunto Masamune

"pues que desde que era niña mi padre me prohibió jugar con todo lo que mi abuela me regalara y también tenía prohibido acercarme a las cosas que ella dejo aquí"- contesto Madoka con algo de pena-"decía que mi abuela era una especie de bruja que practicaba vudú y esas cosas, además a mi parecer siempre fue algo así como telepata"-

"entonces ¿eres nieta de una bruja?"- pregunto Benkei

"eso creo"- contesto ella

"por favor, esas cosas no existen"- dijo Kyoya

"como sea mi abuela siempre me decía cosas extrañas y predicciones que de una forma o otra se cumplían"- dijo Madoka-"yo no juego con esto y nunca lo hare"-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la explicación y temor de la chica pero también despertó la curiosidad de una estúpida mente.

"¡entonces abrámoslo!"-exclamo Masamune quitándole el libro

"¡¿acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?!"- pregunto Madoka a punto de arrebatárselo

Antes de siquiera ella dijera algo, Masamune abrió el libro el cual estaba en blanco.

"que decepción"- dijo el chico

"les dije que la brujería no existe"- recordó Kyoya

"esperen, aquí dice algo"- dijo Masamune fijándose en una pagina-"lo que no toleras hoy puede que sea parte de tu vida mañana"- leyó

"¿Qué signific-"- estuvo a punto de preguntar uno de ellos pero paso algo repentino

Algo que parecía ser un rayo les cayo a todos los presentes pero en lugar de lastimarlos solo les hizo sentir un breve cosquilleo. Todo fue tan repentino que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar, de repente sintieron que cayeron de boca hacia el piso pero ¿en que momento se elevaron o lo que haya sido?

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Tsubassa al momento de levantarse

"¿Por qué estamos en medio de la calle?"- pregunto Kenta fijándose donde estaban

Todos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que estaban en medio de la calle pero lo mas raro es que apenas voltearon y un camión que venia frente a ellos en lugar de atropellarlos los atravesó.

"¡¿QUE NOS HICISTE IMBECIL?!"- pregunto Kyoya jalando del cuello a Masamune

"no es mi culpa, Madoka es la nieta de la bruja, cúlpala a ella"- tartamudeo este

"¡cállate! ¡yo te dije que lo dejaras ahí y no me hiciste cazo!"- grito Madoka

"dentro de todas las estupideces que haz hecho volvernos transparentes ha sido lo peor"- dijo Hikaru sujetándose la cabeza

Después de castigar** (*cof*cof* golpear) **decidieron volver a B-Pit para solucionar el problema, aunque había algo raro, nadie sabia que pero lo había.

"oigan ¿Por qué esta todo apagado?"- pregunto Yu tratando de ver por donde iba

"no lo se, tal vez ese rayo hizo que la luz se fuera"-supuso Kyoya

Mientras ellos caminaban Ginga cayo porque se había tropezado con ¿una muñeca?

"¿Qué hace esto aquí?"- pregunto Ginga al momento de levantarse

"¿de quién es?"- pregunto Madoka ya que nunca la había visto en su vida

La muñeca era de tela, tenía un par de coletas pelirrojas un poco cortas, un vestido amarillo y ojos de botón color turquesa. Ni Ginga ni Madoka sabían porque pero ver esa muñeca les hizo sentir algo cálido.

"¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?"- pregunto Tsubassa

"tal vez sepan de donde viene esa muñeca"- comento Yu-"tal vez sea lo que Gingi le iba a dar a Madoka como obsequio y ahora esta triste porque su sorpresa esta arruinada"-

"no, yo acompañe a Ginga a comprar el regalo de Madoka y no es la muñeca"-dijo Kenta

Antes de que los demás pudieran articular una palabra se escucharon risas y pasos que se dirigían a ellos.

"_¡mini yo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_"- _se escuchó una vocecita aguda de niña_

Al escuchar eso se ocultaron detrás de el sofá de la sala, cuando se asomaron vieron como una pequeñita de ojos azules que tenia puesto un abrigo rosa con azul y un gorro blanco que no dejaba ver su cabello.

La pequeña se acerco poco a poco, ellos no tenían idea de quien era pero les parecía conocida. Tal parece que ella no podía verlos porque apenas se acerco recogió su muñeca y se fue riéndose.

"¿q-quien era…"- iba a a preguntar Hikaru pero alguien la interrumpio

"¡era Madoka!"- grito Benkei completamente atónito

"¿no puede ser? Esa niña tenia como 4 años de edad"- protesto Tsubassa

"¿porque dices que era Madoka?"-pregunto Kenta a Benkei

"porque fui con ella a preescolar y la recuerdo perfectamente cuando tenia mas o menos esa edad"- insistió el chico

"a decir verdad tiene mucho parecido con ella"- dijo Masamune

"pero aunque se parece a mi… no siento que fuera yo"- contesto la ojos azules

"¿estamos en el pasado?"- pregunto Yu

"Yu eso es imposible"- contesto Tsubassa

"tan imposible como que un camión nos atraviese"- dijo Yu con un tono sarcástico

"b-bueno puede que…..

"_¡Hoshi! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!"- pregunto una voz de mujer_

Cuando voltearon pudieron ver a una mujer completamente idéntica a Madoka de pies a cabeza, solo que algo mayor. Todos se confundieron al verla y los hizo crear mas preguntas.

"¿Qué esta haciendo la Madoka del futuro aquí con la del pasado?"- pregunto Masamune haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime

"¡¿acaso estas sordo?! ¡esa chamaca se llama Hoshi! ¡Y si una mujer idéntica a Madoka esta aquí seguro es porque estamos en el futuro y esa es su hija! ¡imbecil!"-le grito Hikaru al momento de darle un golpe en la cabeza

"¿e-esa pequeña de ahí es hija mía?"- pregunto Madoka en shock tratando de procesar todo esto

"Ginga ¿estas bien?"- pregunto Kenta notando que su amigo estaba algo pensativo

"s-si"- tartamudeo el pelirrojo

Ginga no podía creerlo, estaban en el futuro, apenas entran y encuentran a una niñita que resulta ser hija de Madoka, lo único que venia a su mente era ¿Quién esta el padre de esa niña?. No sabia si sentirse triste, celoso, molesto o quizás feliz porque bien podría haber sido el quien le dio una hija a Madoka, tal vez si lo era o tal vez no.

"¿Madoka que tienes?"- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de parecer normal

"no lo se, tan solo me parece extraño el saber que tendré una hija en el futuro pero… por otro lado siempre quise una niña"- dijo poniendo una sonrisa

"s-si y ¿sabes que? Se parece mucho a ti"- dijo el con una sonrisa quizás no tan sincera

"bueno, no le pudimos ver el cabello con ese gorro"- dijo ella algo sonrojada-"espero que sea como el de su padre"-

Ginga tan solo suspiro y comenzó a apretar un trozo de su camisa con la mano, quizás era mejor resignarse por adelantado.

Por su parte Madoka no sabia quien podría ser el padre, por un momento pensó en Ginga pero aunque no podía asegurarlo pero por dentro ella quería que el fuera el padre de su futura hija.

"_¡aquí estas!"- grito sonriente la Madoka del futuro sacando a la niña de su escondite_

"_¡Mami! ¡no quiero bañarme!"-grito Hoshi haciendo pucheros_

"_tienes que estar limpiecita porque en poco tiempo llegara un invitado"- contesto Madoka con una sonrisa_

"_¿Quién?"- pregunto la Hoshi confundida_

"_Papi vendrá"- contesto Madoka haciendo que la niña se alegrara _

"_¡SI! ¡¿Mami puedo ponerme mi vestido de princesa para mostrárselo?!"- pregunto Hoshi con una sonrisa_

"_claro que si pero primero debes bañarte"- dijo ella subiendo por las escaleras haciéndole cosquillas a la niña_

"_¡hahahhahaha! ¡mami hahahaha basta!"- grito Hoshi entre risas_

"_por no quererte bañar tendras que enfrentar al….. ¡monstruo de las cosquillas!"-grito al momento de hacerle mas cosquillas a Hoshi_

Cuando se fueron ellas dos todos se quedaron buscando una solución a su problema pero no encontraron nada.

"oigan ¿Quién creen que sera el padre de esa tal Hoshi?"- pregunto Kyoya en tono burlon mirando a cierto pelirrojo

"ah bueno seguramente es ese chico del equipo Ruso"- dijo Masamune con sarcasmo-"¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ginga cual era su nombre?"-pregunto jugando con su suerte

"su nombre era Aleksei"-contesto amargamente Ginga

"no creo que sea el"- contesto Madoka algo molesta

"yo tampoco, además después de que el le robo un beso Madoka, ella no quiso nada con el"- dijo Yu antes de que la mencionada le tapara la boca

De repente uno de ellos sintio como si su mente hubiera explotado.

"¡¿COMO QUE TE BESO?!"- pregunto Ginga con un grito

"y-yo….. e-el Yu ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"-pregunto Madoka algo sorprendida

"no lo sabia, solo lo supuse"- contesto Yu con risas

"eres un…"- iba a decir Madoka pero Ginga la sujetó por los hombros

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho eso no lo habría dejado ir tan fácil!"- comenzó Ginga

"por eso no te dije nada ¡tuve suerte de que no le hicieras nada a Aleksei cuando te enteraste de que me engaño!"- contesto Madoka a gritos igual que el

"pues la verdad Gingi, Masambobo, incluso Tsubassa y Yo-"- iba a decir el pequeño rubio pero los mencionados le taparon la boca

"¿hicieron que?"- pregunto Madoka temiendo lo peor

"e-eso no importa"-tartamudeo Ginga-"dime ¿donde?, ¿cuando? y ¿Cómo? Fue que ese idiota te robo tu primer beso ¡y si me entero que además te falto al respeto no tendre piedad!"-ordeno este

"¿y porque dices tu que fue mi primer beso?"- pregunto Madoka desafiante

"¿q-que?"- pregunto el

"Gingi, creo que ella si estaba despierta cuando t-"- iba a decir pero Ginga le tapo la boca

"calladito te vez mas bonito"-le dijo Ginga a Yu

-DING DONG-

Ellos pararon su pelea y se fijaron en que había alguien en la puerta, antes de que se pudieran fijar vieron que Hoshi fue a abrir la puerta

"_¡PAPI!"- exclamo contenta la niña mientras corria hacia la puerta_

Al ver correr a la pequeña vieron que ella tenia puesto un vestido de princesa blanco con pequeñas alas en su espalda, también vieron su cabello suelto con una tiara, era largo y… era rojo.

**Bien hasta aquí dejare el primer capitulo, este será mi fic de navidad pero no se cuantos capítulos escribiré, pero en fin ténganme paciencia, ADVERTENCIA: el próximo capitulo puede contener Lime, como sea Mata-nee**

**Resplandorrosa626 (Valentina) **


	2. Las sorpresas las traen las pelirrojas

Las sorpresas las traen las pelirrojas

Ginga se quedo con la boca abierta, esa niña tenia el cabello exactamente del mismo tono de rojo que el, no podría asegurar nada pero el sabia internamente que esa pequeña era hija suya.

"_s-su cabello es rojo… eso quiere decir q-que…"-_pensó Madoka sumergida en sus pensamientos

Ellos vieron a Hoshi correr y de un salto abrir la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue un montón de nieve que se movía, después de entrar ese montón de nieve se empezó a sacudir hasta revelar a un hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo, y ojos ambar.

Las bocas de Ginga, Yu, Benkei, Masamune, Tsubassa, Kyoya y Kenta se abrieron hasta llegar al piso.

'_¡Papi!'-grito la niña antes de lanzarse a sus brazos-'¡te extrañe mucho!'-dijo al momento de ocultar la cara en el pecho del hombre_

'_yo también te extrañé, mi niña especial'- dijo Ginga dándole un fuerte abrazo_

La futura pareja se quedo atónita ante lo que estaba viendo

"n-no puede ser ¡ESE SOY YO!"- grito el joven pelirrojo sorprendido

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime

"¡¿y hasta ahorita te vas dando cuenta?!"-pregunto Tsubassa con un grito

"¿a cuantos pelirrojos con pelo parado conocemos?"- pregunto Hikaru molesta por la ignorancia de Ginga

"n-no lo que digo es que ¡es imposible que sea yo!"- grito el pelirrojo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Madoka algo enojada

"pues porque a ti te gustan los chicos inteligentes"- argumento el Blaider-"¿Cómo fue que me diste una oportunidad?"- pregunto haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

"p-pues puedo cambiar mis gustos, perdóname por terminar casados"- contesto algo herida

"n-no Madoka no me refiero a eso"- se disculpo Ginga-"lo lamento, solo que no se como reaccionar"-

"d-descuida, yo tampoco se"- contesto ella desviando su mirada con una débil sonrisa

Ginga de pronto se sintió mal por hablarle asi, ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡tenia frente a el su sueño hecho realidad!, Todos se callaron y siguieron viendo.

'_¿Dónde esta tu madre?'-pregunto el Ginga del futuro_

'_se fue a cambiar porque la moje al momento de bañarme'- contesto la pequeña con una risita-'mira el vestido que me hizo mi Mami'-dijo la niña comenzando a dar vueltas haciendo que su vestido se esponjara_

'_te vez preciosa ¿puedo ser tu príncipe?'- pregunto el pelirrojo levantando a la niña_

'_si Papi, ¿sino quien mas va a ser?'-pregunto con una risita_

'_eso es lo que me gusta oir'- dijo este con una sonrisa_

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena

"¿Quién diría que Ginga seria un padre tan tierno?"-dijo Kenta riéndose del chico

"si pero se nota que es un padre celoso"- dijo Hikaru en tono de burla

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué seria un padre celoso?"- pregunto Ginga algo molesto

"se huele a 5 millas"- se burlo Kyoya

"ya lo veremos"-dijo el pelirrojo

Madoka solo rio por lo que dijo este ya que su corazón le decía que el estaba equivocado.

'_¡mira Mami! ¡soy una princesa y Papi es mi príncipe!'- dijo la pequeña apenas su madre bajo de las escaleras_

'_que lindo pero espero que no te importe si le robo un beso a tu príncipe'- rio Madoka al momento de sellar sus labios con los de su esposo_

Ginga y Madoka solo optaron por sonrojarse, parecía que llevaban un feliz matrimonio y que no dejaban de amarse ni por un segundo.

'_no importa porque tu eres el hada madrina'- dijo Hoshi cuando su padre la puso en el suelo_

'_¿Por qué el hada madrina?'-pregunto Madoka algo divertida por la imaginación de su hija_

'_porque tu hiciste mi vestido, entonces ¡eres mi hada madrina!'-rio la niña abrazando a su Mama_

_Ginga solo se rio porque se le ocurrió una idea_

'_pues como linda hada que es Madoka, entonces ¡debe empezar a volar!'-grito el pelirrojo levantando a su esposa por los aires_

'_¡Ginga! ¡bajame!'- pidió Madoka_

'_nop, tu te quedaras ahí'- rio este_

'_jajajaja ¡que me bajes! Jajajajaja'-_

_Ginga no le hizo cazo y empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que se mareara_

'_¡Ginga! ¡bájame!'- grito la castaña _

'_¡no!'- grito el oji ambar sin dejar de reir_

_Hoshi miraba a sus padres sin dejar de reir_

'_¡que divertido!'-grito la pequeña-'¡MI TURNO!'-_

_Hoshi se lanzo sobre sus padres haciendo que todos cayeran sobre el sofá. Al caer Hoshi y Madoka se miraron con complicidad y luego voltearon a ver a Ginga._

"_¿Por qué me ven asi?"- pregunto el hombre_

_Antes de decir una sola palabra mas ambas se lanzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Ginga haciendo que este se riera sin control._

'_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡basta! ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡deténgase!'-imploraba este_

_Ninguna hizo cazo y siguieron haciéndole cosquillas_

Todos vieron eso y después de hacer un largo silencio alguien decidio hablar

"me encanta la familia que formaron"- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa-"se nota que son muy felices"

"s-si"- murmuro Madoka tratando de contener su sonrojo

Ginga sonrió débilmente al ver la cara de la chica, si realmente este era su futuro estaba muy emocionado.

'_Papi ¡es muy divertido cuando tu eres mi príncipe!'-dijo la niña completamente feliz_

'_si, me pregunto hasta que edad seras el príncipe de Hoshi'- se burlo Madoka_

'_yo siempre sere el príncipe de mi nenita'- gruñó el hombre-'ningún niñato me la va a quitar si yo puedo impedirlo'-dijo el con una sonrisa_

_Las dos mujeres solo rieron por el comentario de el señor Hagane_

Todos los del pasado estaban riéndose del Ginga del futuro mientras este solo estaba sonrojado y molesto.

"claro que no eres celoso"- se burlo Kyoya

"ahhhh Gingi estará molesto cuando a su hija le toque tener novio jajajaja"- se burlo Yu

"eso si no le da un infarto antes jajajajaj"- rio Masamune

"pues a mi me parece tierno"- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

Ginga la miro un poco sorprendido pero eso lo hizo sentir bien de repente

Todos dejaron de reírse y siguieron escuchando

'_ve a cambiarte'-le pidio Madoka a su hija-'en un momento subimos a leerte un cuento'-_

_La pelirroja se fue corriendo felizmente y cuando se subio por las escaleras Ginga se acerco a Madoka._

'_¿sabes que te extrañe mucho verdad?'-dijo este poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella_

'_si, me lo dices cada vez que llegas ¿y como te fue en el ultimo torneo?'-pregunto ella _

'_me fue muy bien pero ¿no lo viste?'- pregunto el fingiendo tristeza_

'_no pude, Tsubassa me encargo mucho trabajo a mi y a Hikaru, después tuve que encargarme de a tienda y cuidar a nuestra niña mas inquieta que la gelatina'- contesto ella riéndose un poco_

Los demás no entendieron muy bien lo que dijo

"¿entonces Tsubassa será tu jefe?"- pregunto Masamune a la chica de ojos azules

"asi parece"- contesto ella

"tal vez tiene un puesto muy alto en la WBBA"- dijo Yu

"no creo, yo solo soy agente"- dijo el peli plata-"incluso Hikaru tiene un mejor puesto que yo, además hasta parece que el director no valora mi esfuerzo"-comento algo triste

"no digas eso, mi padre valora mucho tu trabajo"- protesto Ginga

"si, seguro"-dijo el no muy convencido

Todos dejaron de hablar y siguieron viendo lo que pasaba

'_entonces…. ¿Qué planes hay para esta noche?'-pregunto el Ginga del futuro en un tono seductor_

'_yo pensaba que cuando Hoshi se duerma, después de que yo le eché un ojo a pegasus podríamos….. recuperar el tiempo perdido'-dijo la mujer en el mismo tono de voz_

'_me gustaría además tenia pensado compensar el tiempo que no estuve'- dijo Ginga respirando en el cuello de Madoka_

'_¿Cómo?'- pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona_

'_haciendo que mañana no puedas caminar de tanto tiempo que estaremos despiertos'-dijo este_

'_jajajaja pervertido'-rio Madoka_

'_solo sere pervertido cuando tu quieras que lo sea'-dijo el pelirrojo _

'_aja si'- se burlo la mujer_

'_¡Mami! ¡Papi!'- grito Hoshi desde su cuarto_

'_esa es nuestra señal'- dijo Ginga ofreciéndole su brazo-'después de ti madame'_

'_gracias señor'- dijo ella con una sonrisa_

Todos estaban petrificados por lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, nadie sabia que decir para poder romper el silencio que atormentaba la habitación.

Mientras Madoka estaba tan roja como un tomate, Ginga estaba totalmente confundido, ¿acaso en el futuro era un depravado sexual? Pero bueno eso era lo que hacían todas las parejas casadas ¿no?

Mientras ellos pensaban, las mentes de Yu, Masamune, Tsubasa, Benkei y especialmente Kenta estaban a punto de explotar de la rabia ¿Cómo porque razón Ginga se atrevia a manosear y a pervertir asi a Madoka? , ¿Cómo se atrevia a hacerle eso a la chica que era como su hermana? Sabían que ese pelirrojo pervertido iba a pagar.

"q-que linda familia tienen ustedes"- tartamudeo Hikaru para romper el silencio

Antes de que Ginga pudiera decir algo sintio algo en su cara, algo doloroso, era un puño. Cuando miro hacia arriba era ¿era Kenta? Quien lo había golpeado en la cara y ahora lo jalaba de la camisa. Por lo que el veía el pequeño peli verde estaba totalmente furioso.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pervertir a Madoka?"- pregunto con una mueca de despresio-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a manosear asi a mi mejor amiga?!"-pregunto otra vez a punto de golpearlo en la cara otra vez

"¡KENTA BASTA!"- grito Madoka enojada por la actuación de su amiguito

"¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlo despues de lo que te acaba de hacer?!"- pregunto Yu tan furioso como Kenta

"¡si! Este dejenerado te manosea ¡¿Y TU LO DEFIENDES?!"- pregunto con enfado Tsubassa ya que el consideraba a Madoka como una hermanita

"¡si eso te hace en frente de nosotros imagínate que te hace cuando no vemos!"- grito Benkei

"pero descuida ¡en este momento le bajaremos la calentura!"-grito Masamune

Antes de que ellos pudieran golpear a Ginga Kyoya y Hikaru se los impidieron.

"¡si serán idiotas!"- grito Madoka completamente furiosa con sus amigos-"¡ESTO ES EL FUTURO! ¡Ginga no me ha hecho nada aun!"-

"M-madoka"- hablo Ginga

"espérate tu"- pidió la chica-"y por si no lo han notado ¡TENGO UNA HIJA CON GINGA! ¡¿Cómo creen que fue concebida?! ¿por obra del espíritu santo? ¡PUES NO! ¡sucedió porque Ginga me manoseo!"-grito ella

"M-madoka"-

"¡que te esperes!"-grito ella con algo de furia-"si no se han dado cuenta ¡todavia ni se me ha declarado! ¡lo que significa que no me ha hecho nada! ¡ASI QUE SI QUIEREN GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN QUE SEA AL GINGA DEL FUTURO PORQUE EL YA ME MANOSEO Y MUCHO!"- grito la castaña

"Madoka"-

"¡que te calles!"-grito Madoka-"además ustedes son mis amigos, ¡casi mis hermanos! ¡DEBERIAN DE VER QUE SERE MUY FELIZ CON MI NUEVA FAMILIA! Lo que debería importarles es mi felicidad ¡Y NO LAS VECES QUE GINGA ME HA TOCADO!"-

"¡Madoka!"- grito Ginga mas rojo que antes

"¡¿QUE?!"-

"asi déjalo por favor"- suplico el pelirrojo sin ganas de recibir otro golpe de alguien que al parecer golpeaba tremendamente fuerte

Todos los chicos se vieron algo apenados por su actitud

"si me disculpan, tengo ganas de ver la habitación de mi hija"- dijo Madoka antes de irse

Cuando se levanto Ginga no lo dudo dos veces y fue con ella, ambos subieron por las escaleras y encontraron que el pasillo era algo diferente.

Primero encontraron una foto que parecía ser de su dia de bodas, ambos se quedaron shockeados viendo ese cuadro. Para Madoka era increíble que Ginga se pudiera ver tan guapo, tan bien en traje y tan feliz. Mientras que para el pelirrojo Madoka lucia como una bellísima princesa de cuento de hadas, el estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, ¿de verdad era Madoka?

Despues de un rato de mirar la foto ambos se miraron para despues voltear avergonzados. Iban a decir algo pero escucharon risas provenientes de un cuarto y decidieron ver que era.

Al asomarse se vieron a ellos mismos en el futuro al parecer contándole un cuento a su hija.

'_entonces dentro de ese torneo entraron todos los amigos del heroe'-dijo Madoka mientras trenzaba el cabello rojo de Hoshi_

'_¿incluso la princesa?'-pregunto la niña_

'_sip, ocurrio un error y ella termino inscrita'- dijo Ginga mirando a Madoka_

_En ese momento Hoshi cambio su expresión de alegría por una de terror_

'_¡pero la princesa no sabia pelear!'- dijo la niña-'ella solo cura a las criaturas y repara las armas'-_

'_si pero para su suerte el héroe le prometio que sin importar que, el la protegeria'- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa nostálgica_

'_¿de verdad?'-pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron-'fiuuuuu'- se relajo ella_

Los de el pasado estaban empezando a entender lo que le contaban a la niña, le contaban lo que paso en la batalla de supervivencia pero en forma de un cuento de hadas.

'_en ese momento el héroe, la princesa, el arquero, el rey de las bestias, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, la reina de las olas y el guardián de la montaña llegaron a la isla en paracaídas, pero lo que no sabían era que un pequeño hechizero del sonido los estaba siguiendo'- dijo Madoka arropando a Hoshi_

'_¿Cómo fueron las batallas?'-pregunto Hoshi_

'_todas fueron muy difíciles pero divertidas, el héroe y su compañero Pegaso se divirtieron mucho y aquí entre nos, al héroe le gustaba mucho tener todo el dia a solas con la princesa'- le susurro Ginga a la oreja de su hija creyendo que Madoka no lo había oído_

'_jijiji'-rio la pequeña_

Madoka solo volteo a ver a Ginga quien solo se sonrojo fuertemente.

'_¿Quiénes quedaron al ultimo?'- pregunto la niña_

'_bueno, el rey de las bestias venció al guardián de la montaña, el rey cangrejo fue atrapado haciendo trampa por el arquero y el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, pero cuando ellos se descuidaron llego la reina de las olas para retarlos a un combate, aunque despues de eso se agrego el pequeño hechicero del sonido'-conto Ginga_

'_¿y que hacia el hechicero?'-pregunto la niña_

'_el podía controlar las ondas del sonido haciendo que los oponentes quedaran sordos, convertia el suelo en arena, y lanzaba rayos en forma de arcoiris'-conto Madoka_

'_¡como el tio Yu hace con libra!'-grito ella felizmente_

'_exacto, ellos cometieron la equivocación de subestimar al pequeño ya que era muy fuerte, el les gano fácilmente, dejando solamente al Rey de las Bestias, al Heroe, a la Princesa y a el como finalistas'-conto el pelirrojo_

'_pero la princesa no peleo ¿verdad?'- pregunto Hoshi_

'_pues al parecer el fiero compañero del rey de las bestias estaba muy herido pero el rey no se dio cuenta, la princesa no podía permitir que el pobre león se siguiera lastimando asi que ella tomo el valor necesario y como un rayo rosa uso sus poderes para detener el ataque del rey de las bestias para proteger al león, despues de eso ella quedo un poco herida pero su objetivo se cumplio y el rey de las bestias se retiro del combate'- dijo Ginga mirando a Madoka de reojo_

'_¿pero porque la princesa peleó si ella tenia miedo?'- pregunto la pelirroja-'y porque el héroe no la protegio del rey de las bestias'-pregunto ella algo molesta mirando a su padre_

'_pues porque la princesa no podía vivir siempre con miedo, y aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a pelear tenia que salvar al pobre leon'- contesto Madoka con una sonrisa_

'_ahhh ¿y quien gano el combate?'- pregunto la niña_

'_el hechicero'-contestaron ambos_

'_¿queeeee? Pero crei que el héroe podría ganar'-se decepciono ella_

'_si pero el pequeño hechicero fue mejor que el en esa ocasión'- contesto Ginga-'pero eso no termino ahí, cuando el hechicero le pidió su deseo al genio, deseo un enorme torneo para probar quien era el mejor de todos, el trabajaba todo este tiempo para el lobo traicionero y para el emperador dragon'- dijo el_

'_¡¿de verdad?! ¿Qué paso despues?'-pregunto ella_

'_eso es para otra noche, ahora a dormir'- dijo Madoka_

'_pero Mami….. quiero saber que paso despues'-dijo ella con un bostezo_

'_sera otro dia porque mañana iremos a visitar a tu abuelo y a los demás a la aldea Koma'- dijo el pelirrojo _

_La niña solo asintió y se quedo dormida en solo un segundo, ellos le dieron un beso en la frente y se fueron._

Ginga y Madoka se quedaron viendo a su hija dormir, era tan parecida a Madoka pero también demostraba parecerse a Ginga muchísimo

"¿sabes? M-me gusta mucho este futuro"- murmuro Ginga

"¿d-de verdad?"- pregunto la oji azul sorprendida

"s-si, no podría pedir uno mejor"- dijo el acercándose un poco mas a ella

"G-ginga ¿Por qué no…."- iba a preguntar ella pero el la interrumpió

"no se, pero creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos, hasta saber en que edad fue cuando nos volvimos novios, nos casamos y cuando nosotros… ya sabes"- dijo Ginga muy sonrojado-"no quiero hacer nada que arriesgue la existencia de Hoshi"-

Madoka no podía creer lo que escucho por parte de Ginga, pero aun así sonrió.

Ambos volvieron abajo y encontraron a los chicos con un especie de álbum en las manos.

"lo encontramos cuando cureoseamos por aquí, los esperábamos para poder verlo"- dijo Hikaru

Ellos abrieron el álbum y encontraron fotos de cosas que aun no ocurrían

"mira ¡ese parece ser mi cumpleaños numero 16!"- comento Yu señalando una foto

"si y esta parece ser de cuando Masamune aprendio a conducir"-dijo Tsubassa señalando una foto de el, Masamune, Yu y Benkei en el hospital con una sonrisa

"mira ¡esta es mi graduación!"-dijo Kenta señalando una foto donde el aparecía junto a una chica morena, de cabello café corto y ojos marron

"¿y quien es ella?"- pregunto Benkei en un tono de picardía

"n-no lo se"- contesto el niño sonrojado

"pues parece que conseguiras una novia muy hermosa"- comento Masamune mirando la foto mas de cerca mientras Kenta se sonrojaba

"oye pedófilo, ¿podrias dejar de babear y dejarnos ver las otras paginas?"-pregunto Kyoya

Ellos siguieron viendo las fotos hasta que llegaron a unas fotos de bodas

"mira debe ser cuando Gingi y Madoka se casaron"- dijo Yu

"debio haber sido una gran fiesta"- dijo Hikaru viendo que en una foto todos estaban cubiertos de pastel

Siguieron viendo las fotos hasta que…..

"¡DIOS! ¡QUE GORDA ME VEO!"- grito Madoka viendo que en una foto su vientre estaba completamente grande-"¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme asi?!"-le pregunto a Ginga

"t-te vez muy bonita asi"- tartamudeo el pelirrojo

"descuida Madoka no estas gorda, solo embarazada de tu hija"- dijo Hikaru

"parece que Ginga si te dio duro para quedar asi"- dijo Masamune antes de recibir un buen golpe por parte de ambos

Siguieron mirando las fotos hasta que encontraron una donde estaban Hikaru y Madoka ambas embarazadas

"vaya, si que son amigas"- dijo Tsubassa

"si hasta se ponen de acuerdo para embarazarse"- dijo Yu con una risita

"Madoka ¡nuestros hijos tendrán la misma edad!"- dijo Hikaru completamente feliz mientras abrazaba a su amiga-"me pregunto si tendre una niña para que sean mejores amigas o un niño para que sean novios"- dijo la peli azul

Kyoya sintio un raro impulso de saber quien era el que dejo a Hikaru embarazada, el necesitaba saberlo por alguna razón.

Despues de seguir viendo fotos decidieron irse a dormir al ver la hora.

"Hikaru ¿puedo ver el álbum otra vez?"- pregunto Madoka mientras que su amiga solo le paso el álbum

En ese momento Ginga decidio que quería investigar cuanto a cambiado la casa. El bajo hasta el sotano y encontró a Madoka trabajando en un bey, el observo el lugar y vio que no había cambiado mucho que digamos, seguía igual que antes por la excepción de unas nuevas fotos y algunos juguetes tirados por ahí.

El volteo y miro a Madoka, bueno su versión del futuro, la verdad se veía totalmente hermosa en su opinión, ella ya no se veía como una niña, se notaba que era toda una mujer y al parecer seria SU mujer.

El chico se distrajo observando el sotano que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y se cerro con llave.

Al voltear vio que su versión del futuro había bajado para sentarse junto a Madoka en el escritorio.

'_¿Qué pasa?'- pregunto la mujer_

"_ah, nada solo que quería seguir viéndote mientras trabajas'-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa_

'_oye ansioso, solo déjame hacerle unos cuantos toques a pegasus y despues ire a la cama'- dijo ella sabiendo sus intenciones_

'_no, necesitas un descanso y yo estoy aquí solo para complacerte'-dijo Ginga comenzando a respirar en el cuello de Madoka_

"_si pegasus no esta listo para mañana es tu culpa'-dijo Madoka volteando a verlo con un ligero sonrojo_

'_correre el riesgo'- dijo el_

Antes de que el Ginga del pasado pudiera articular una palabra su versión y la versión del futuro de Madoka ya estaban besándose con pasión. El Ginga del futuro levanto a su esposa y despues de tirar unas cosas la sento sobre el escritorio.

Sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de el cuello, los labios y puede que la cara del otro, y en menos de un segundo ya había una lucha de lenguas peleando por la dominación.

Nuestro Ginga solo pudo tirarse detrás del sofá cubriéndose los oídos, aunque a decir verdad no ayudaba mucho ya que podía escucharlo todo y para peor los gemidos de Madoka acompañados por el nombre de el lo hacían sentir una vibración en sus pantalones. ¡¿ACASO LA VOZ DE MADOKA NO PODIA HABER CAMBIADO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

El chico volteo por tal vez curiosidad y quizás no debio hacerlo porque se encontró a si mismo sin camisa besando, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando los pechos de la chica que tanto amaba, el ya tenia tiempo de soñar este tipo de cosas con ella ¡PERO NADA COMO LO QUE VEIA!

El pelirrojo corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla pero era imposible, estaba cerrada con llave. El solo se sento en una esquina y se tapo los oídos. No era de mucha ayuda sabiendo que los gemidos de la mujer habían aumentado totalmente de volumen haciendo que fueran audibles para casi toda la casa.

"_¡ah! E-espera….. Ginga…. Ah-a-aquí no'-pidio la Madoka del futuro_

POR FIN ALGUIEN ESCUCHO LAS PLEGARIAS DEL CHICO TRAUMADO

'_porque Hoshi podría darse cuenta, ademas'- dijo ella acercándose al oído de su esposo-'te tengo una sorpresa'-_

'_y… ¿que es?'-pregunto el pelirrojo del futuro_

'_no te dire'-dijo ella antes de salir corriendo_

_El no perdió tiempo y fue detrás de ella_

Ginga se alivio de que esto se alla terminado, no olvidaría eso tan fácil además de que esto le traería sueños recurrentes.

El estaba a punto de irse pero

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Sali corriendo y despues tu me seguiste?"- pregunto una voz conocida

Ahora si estaba perdido

Fin del cap 2


	3. Tal vez no debimos saber esto

Tal vez no debimos saber esto

**¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué salí y tu fuiste detrás de mi?- ** esa pregunta hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina

¡¿Qué se supone que diría?!, tal vez debía decir 'oh no paso nada, solo vi como mi futuro yo y la tu del futuro tenían sexo en el escritorio donde trabajas y yo vi todo y ¿adivina que? Te vi desnuda de la cintura para arriba' ¡JA! ¡YA PODIA SENTIR EL GOLPE EN EL OJO DE TAN SOLO PENSARLO!

"Ginga dime que fue lo que paso"- pregunto Madoka algo confundida de que él estuviera debatiendo con sus pensamientos por dios sabe cuánto tiempo

"no se"- se apresuro a decir claramente nervioso

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Aquí estabas tu igual que ellos"-argumento la oji azul-"claramente sabes que paso, dímelo"-

"n-no se"- respondió cada vez mas tartamudo

"Ginga por favor dime lo que sabes, yo también quiero saber nuestro futuro y por tu cara de espantado no se si es algo malo"-dijo la chica algo preocupada

"…. O-ok t-te lo dire pero solo porque se que me seguiras preguntando"- dijo Ginga con la cara demasiado roja

"dime ya"- suplico Madoka

"h-h…hicim-mos…. ¡hicimoselamor!"- hablo tan rápido que no fue nada entendible

"n-no entendí"-dijo Madoka-"repitemelo"-

"que…. Nosotros…. H-hicimos….. el amor… justo ahí"-dijo este señalando el escritorio donde ella trabajaba en reparar los beys

"n-no….."- dijo viendo el lugar que el pelirrojo señalaba-"y… ¿tu lo viste?"- pregunto temerosa

"si… bueno no todo"-contesto el cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe

"….. un momento… ¡ME VISTE DESNUDA!"- grito al momento que se sonrojo fuertemente

"s-si pero solo de la cintura para arriba"-contesto este

"¡NO!"-grito al momento de poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo totalmente avergonzada

Ginga se sintió muy culpable así que se le ocurrió algo para quitarle la vergüenza

"bueno….. si me permites decirlo…. No estas nada mal y se nota que te han crecid-

"¡GINGA!"- grito sonrojándose demasiado a punto de golpearlo

"¡lo se! ¡lo se!"- grito el asustado-"pero entiende que me tomo por sorpresa, vine aquí a ver si este lugar cambio y bueno me distraje mirándote reparar un bey que no vi bien y después llego mi yo del futuro y….. trate de escapar para no ver pero al parecer cerré la puerta con llave"-

"eres un idiota….. pero además nuestros amigos tenían razón ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"-grito la castaña

"¡trate de ocultarme! Pero tus gemidos hicieron que se levantara una tienda de campana"-dijo el en contra **(espero que las mentes inocentes no traten de entender esa expresión)**

"¡QUE PERVERTIDO ERES!"-

"¿pervertido yo? Tu dijiste o mas bien diras que no podemos hacerlo aquí en caso de que Hoshi nos escuche"-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido

"pues al menos yo si soy precavida"- argumento la oji azul

"no termina ahí, dijiste o dirás que fuéramos arriba porque me tenias una sorpresa"- dijo remarcando la última palabra

"¡NO! ¡¿yo dije eso?!"-grito Madoka

"si y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido"-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"espera… e-entonces en este momento ellos….. ósea nosotros"-no tuvo valor para terminar la frase

"s-si al parecer lo estamos haciendo"-dijo Ginga volviendo a su nerviosismo-"bueno ellos nosotros no"- dijo este

"si…. Si los demás se enteran…."-

"si, si los demás se enteran seré golpeado hasta olvidar mi propio nombre"- rio Ginga en tono de resignación

Ambos rieron un poco por el comentario de Ginga pero después de reír se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron levemente.

"l-lo siento mucho Madoka, no quise ver nada de eso pero…"-

"n-no importa Ginga, esto pasara de todas formas ¿no? ¿Por qué no fingimos que esto no paso y volvemos a la sala?"- pregunto con una sonrisa sincera

"trato hecho"-dijo este con una sonrisa

Ellos volvieron a la sala y cuando vieron que todos sus amigos estaban profundamente dormidos en el piso, suspiraron aliviados y se fueron a dormir.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Unos ojos azules se abrían lentamente para luego chocar con unos color ámbar, ellos al parecer durmieron abrazados roda la noche;

"¿p-podrias soltarme?"- pregunto Madoka sonrojada

"ah si"- dijo este soltándola rápidamente

Ellos se separaron pero Ginga noto que tenia el pie atorado entre Yu, Masamune y Benkei asi que mientras trataba sacarlo Madoka se levanto porque escucho pasos en la cocina.

"son las 7:00 am ¿Quién se levanto?"- susurro Madoka antes de ver un par de coletas pelirrojas

Hoshi estaba adormilada en la cocina sosteniendo un vaso de jugo, la pequeña apenas dio un sorbo lo dejo en la mesa haciendo que la futura madre riera un poco.

La niña se fue arrastrando un pegaso de peluche por las escaleras, Hoshi era tan pequeña que subía a gatas por las escaleras haciendo que los dos futuros padres sonrieran levemente.

"iré a ver que se duerma"- dijo Madoka yéndose

"buena idea, yo tratare de sacar mi pie"- dijo Ginga mientras trataba de que Yu soltara su pie

Madoka subió las escaleras y vio las habitaciones, entro a una que era color rosa y noto que era la de su hija, observo la habitación, tenía juguetes, dibujos y fotografías por doquier. Las paredes tenían estrellas pegadas y algunos dibujos hechos con crayones, se fijó en una mesita que tenía un juego de te con algunos peluches en las sillas, volteo a la mesa de noche de la niña y junto a una lámpara había unas cuantas fotos, había una foto de ella y Ginga abrazando a una bebe pelirroja en el hospital, sintió como si su corazón fuera a estallar. Otra foto era Ginga muy feliz con un trofeo en la mano pero con su otro brazo estaba abrazando a Madoka mientras ella tenía en sus brazos a Hoshi de 2 años haciendo burbujitas de saliva con su boca y la última foto era… no podía creerlo era Ginga sonrojado mientras estaba quitándole el pañal a Hoshi cuando esta lloraba, se rio un poco, saco su teléfono y tomo una foto

"jajaja, será para un soborno"- susurro entre risas

Ella se volteo y vio a su hija dormir, parecía que ella lucho contra las sabanas porque estaba enrollada en ellas con su pie fuera de la cama abrazando a un pegaso de peluche, se notaba que esta pequeñita era hija de Ginga.

Madoka no pudo evitarlo y arropo a la niña para que durmiera bien. Se sintio rara después de hacerlo pero muy feliz, cuando salio paso por otra habitación y bueno la curiosidad la mato, ese era antes su cuarto pero ahora tenia decoraciones muy elegantes, se acerco al tocador y ahora tenia perfumes, adornos y algunas fotos de ellos dos y de Hoshi. Miro la cama y estaba su yo del futuro de espaldas mientras era abrazada por Ginga, se acerco a la ventana y vio que ya había amanecido y el amanecer se veía mas hermoso que antes en su opinión.

De pronto sonó un despertador que la hizo dar brinco por el susto, ella vio a su versión del futuro acomodarse un poco quitando la mano de Ginga de su espalda para poder apagar el despertador, después de que lo apago su yo del futuro se volvió a envolver entre los brazos de el pelirrojo el cual quito la mano del cabello de esta y la puso en uno des sus…. Demonios Ginga si se había vuelto pervertido, además noto que ambos estaban desnudos.

De un momento a otro el despertador se encendio otra vez haciendo que ambos gruñeran un poco. En fin, Madoka se despertó notando que era inútil soltarse de Ginga.

'_Ginga, ya me voy a levantar, tengo que hacer el pastel para llevarlo a la aldea Koma'-dijo la mujer_

'_si'- dijo Ginga aun dormido_

'_¿Me puedes regresar mi seno?'-pregunto Madoka algo divertida_

_-El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza-_

'_no seas payaso'- dijo al momento de levantarse de la cama_

Madoka vio como su futuro yo se había levantado asi desnuda de la cama para irse al baño sin ninguna vergüenza, observo que Ginga también desnudo se levanto de la cama y la siguió a la regadera sin que ella se diera cuenta.

'_anoche no me dejaste terminar de reparar a Pegasus y ¿ahora interrumpes mi ducha?'-_

'_¿Qué tengo que perder?'-_

Y escucho un par de carcajadas y se dio cuenta que ambos iniciaron una guerra de cosquillas en la regadera, mientras ella todavía seguía sonrojada y medio paralizada ella vio a Ginga totalmente desnudo y…

"¡demonios! ¡YU! ¡dejaste mi pie cubierto de saliva!"-escucho la voz de el pelirrojo que ella conocía

"¡jeje! Perdón Gingi ¡estaba soñando con un helado doble"- escucho la voz de Yu entre risas

La oji azul salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con un sonrojo que fue notado por cierto pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"-pregunto Ginga confundido

"n-no por nada, por cierto ellos ya pronto van a bajar, nos estamos bañando juntos, bueno ellos"- dijo Madoka algo nerviosa

"vaya… ayer toda la noche y en la mañana le siguen"-dijo Ginga con una mirada graciosa

"pues al parecer… pero después de eso tenemos que seguirlos porque iremos a la aldea Koma a yo supongo celebrar la navidad"- dijo la castaña-"le avisare a los demás"-

"ok"- dijo mirando como Madoka se iba

Ella volvió rápidamente y miro a Ginga con una sonrisa

"por cierto a mi también me toco verte… y no precisamente de la cintura para arriba"-dijo con una risita viendo como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba a mas no poder

~Unas horas después~

Todos los blaider estaban caminando siguiendo a la familia hasta la aldea Koma, fueron como tres horas llenas de risas porque la pequeña pelirroja empezaba a preguntar cosas de sus padres cuando eran novios y ¿bueno quien iba a decir que Ginga casi es linchado después de que le pidió matrimonio a Madoka?

Un buen rato mas llegaron a la aldea, seguía igual que siempre, al poco tiempo vio como alguien se les acercaba.

'_hola Hokuto'- saludo Ginga bajando a la niña de su espalda_

Hokuto los saludo y todos vieron que en realidad el no había cambiado casi nada lo que los hacia pensar ¿Cuántos años tiene ese perro?

'_¡hola perrito!'- saludo alegremente la niña lanzándose a abrazar al perro_

'_ahí esta la pequeñita, ¿quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?'-pregunto Hokuto dejándose mimar por ella_

'_¡si!'-grito la pelirroja_

'_¿seguro? Recuerda que no eres tan fuerte como antes'-le recordó Madoka con una risa_

'_siempre tengo energía para mi pelirroja favorita'-le dijo a los adultos con una sonrisa-'vamos Hoshi, que Hyoma los espera a todos ustedes, lamento decir que algunos de sus amigos llegaron antes que ustedes'-dijo empezando a caminar con la niña en su espalda_

_Los dos adultos solo omitieron un pequeño suspiro y siguieron al perro_

"simplemente no puedo creerlo"- dijo Ginga-"Hokuto fue siempre gruñón con los niños"-dijo este algo molesto

"¿seguro? Porque a Hoshi la trata como la niña de sus ojos"- dijo Kenta con algo de burla

"es cierto, nunca nos dejo hacer nada divertido a mi o a Hyoma, incluso si le pedíamos un paseo se escapaba diciendo que fue a cazar ardillas"-dijo Ginga

"pues obviamente quiere mas a tu hija de lo que te querrá a ti"- dijo Kyoya burlándose del oji ámbar

"y eso que este perro es mi padrino"-gruño el chico mientras casi todos se reían de el

Cuando ellos avanzaron lograron ver una casa donde estaba….. no podía ser Hyoma o ¿si?

"_¡padrino!"- grito alegremente Hoshi bajándose del perro y corriendo a los brazos de ese hombre_

En ese momento todos los del pasado se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, Hyoma se veía diferente, se veía obviamente mas alto, mas fuerte y mas… atractivo. Incluso parecía que había madurado.

'_¿Cómo esta el eterno soltero?'-saludo el Ginga del futuro con algo de risa_

'_jaja muy gracioso'- dijo Hyoma con algo de risa_

Todos se empezaron a reir mientras Ginga se sintio algo decepcionado

"no es justo, yo también quería tener sobrinos de parte de mi casi hermano"-dijo Ginga algo triste-"mañana mismo convenzo a Hyoma de buscarse una novia"-

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse por lo que dijo el Ginga del pasado aunque la verdad estaban de acuerdo asi que Hyoma se la pasaría con ellos cuando regresen a ver si le consiguen a alguien.

Siguieron viendo y sus sorpresas no terminaron ahí, encontraron a Kyoya y no se veía muy diferente pero… nee ¿a quien engañamos? Se veía mas calmado, serio, maduro, con la cola de caballo suelta y se veía mucho mas fuerte. El solo verlo hizo que Hikaru se sonrojara fuertemente pero no sabia ni porque.

Al ver a Yu no podían creer que ese hombre era ese mismo niño come helados que tenían junto a ellos. El niño observo que tenia en los brazos un bebe con su mismo cabello y piel y quien sabe si ojos porque estaba dormido en ese momento pensó….

"_diablos, ahora me tocan las burlas a mi pero…. ¿Quién es ella?_"-se pregunto al ver a una chica de cabello entre castaño y rubio oscuro con una mirada demasiado tierna en sus ojos color café

"guau Yu, parece que no perdiste el tiempo"-dijo Tsubassa con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño

"¿pero quien es ella?"- pregunto Benkei con curiosidad

"n-no lo se….. yo no la conozco aun"-tartamudeo el niño sonrojándose

Todos se burlaron un poco cuando el chiquillo se sonrojo pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por…..

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-grito cierto idiota-"¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI HERMOSO CABELLO?!"-

"¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!"-todos se rieron que Masamune tenia en cierta forma el cabello rapado pero que le estaba creciendo

~30 minutos de risa y llanto de Masamune después ~

'_¿Cómo que se perdieron al llegar aquí?'-pregunto la Madoka del futuro a una pequeña niña de casi la misma edad de Hoshi solo que con ojos ambar, piel clara y cabello negro con un pequeño mechón rojo_

'_e que mi papi dijo que conocía un atajo'-contesto la pequeña_

_Todos los presentes miraron a Masamune quien reía nervioso_

'_ay Nicole, que idiota es tu Papa ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos con tu estúpido Padre?'-pregunto en un tono de sarcasmo Hikaru del futuro_

'_nuuuuuuuuuu Papi es el mejor'-dijo la pequeña Nicole al momento de abrazar a Masamune_

'_Jeje, tiene un buen ojo para los hombres'-dijo este con una risita nerviosa_

"jajajajajajaja, oye Masamune parece que con ese 'buen ojo' que tu hija tiene para los hombres mejor te vas comprando una escopeta"- dijo Ginga muriéndose de risa

"no puedo creer que esa niña tan linda sea hija tuya"- dijo Madoka riéndose mucho

"jajajaj lo se"-se rio Tsubassa también-"_pero ¿porque se parece tanto a…. no debo estar confundiéndome"-_pensó este

Tanto las personas del futuro como del pasado se reían de eso. Al menos hasta que una puerta se abriera revelando a una mujer de cabello plateado, piel pálida, ojos ámbar y una mirada algo divertida.

'_me pregunto hasta cuando dirás eso'- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al peli negro_

Masamune se quedó helado, esa chica era totalmente hermosa, mas linda que cualquiera que haya visto en su vida ¡Y ERA SU ESPOSA! El chico bailaba de alegría internamente.

Mientras que Tsubassa estaba ardiendo en furia

"….. Masamune Kadoya"- dijo el peli plata haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver-"te atreviste a ¡METERTE CON MI PRIMA VICTOIRE!"-

Masamune trago saliva, esa chica era pariente de Tsubassa… 'demonios ¿Por qué el destino me odia así?'-pensó el pobre chico

**Hasta aquí lo dejare porque ya es muy tarde pero bueno démosle un vistazo al siguiente capi**

***SPOILER***

"**MAMI! Kiyo no quiere ser mi príncipe!"-**

"**m-me casare contigo?"-**

"***DESMAYO*"-**

"**yo no conozco a ningún Zero"-**

"**entonces *snif* ella morirá y…. *snif* yo me tendre que hacer cargo de Mal, ella apenas tiene meses de nacida en nuestra época! "-**

"**quiero un consejo de como preguntarle a Ren que sea mi novia formalmente"-**

"**Eito y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos"-**

"**porque no nos dijiste que tenias esa cantidad de poder?!"-**

"**RYU?! En que rayos pensabas Kenta?!, que rayos tienes que ver tu con Ryuga?!"-**

"**CREEME QUE NI YO LO SE!"-**

"**eres coneja o que? Otra vez embarazada?"-**

**OK ESO ES SUFICIENTE SPOILER, COMO SEA nos leemos pronto bye bye**


	4. Su pasado es nuestro futuro

Su pasado es nuestro futuro

"Masamune Kadoya….. te atreviste a…"-comenzó Tsubassa quien ardía de furia-"¡¿METERTE CON MI PRIMA VICTOIRE?!"- grito el peli plata tomando de la camisa a Masamune

Esa chica era prima de Tsubassa, ¿Por qué es destino odiaba así a nuestro pobre Masamune?

"¡¿y bien?!"- pregunto Tsubassa sin cambiar su expresión-"¡¿algo que decir en tu defensa?!"-

"y-yo….. ahhhhhhhh"-el peli negro no sabia exactamente que decir

"¿tu que?"- pregunto el oji ámbar

"yo….. t-todavía no lo hago"- contesto el chico

Tsubassa estaba a punto de golpearlo pero cierto pequeño de ojos verdes se lo impidió colgándose de su brazo.

"¡Tsubassa basta!"- pidió Yu-"yo ya conocí a tu prima y también me sorprende que alguien así de seria e inteligente se quede con Masabobo"-

"¡oye!"-grito Masamune

"¡cállate que te estoy salvando el trasero!"-dijo el niño-"¿no crees que Vi **(ese será el sobrenombre de Yu para ella)** tiene la suficiente madurez para saber con quién quiere estar? además imagínate por cuantos golpes tuvo que pasar Masabobo para poder salir con ella, ningún chico se atreve a siquiera pedirle una cita"-

"si lo se ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que este idiota embarazara a mi primita?"-pregunto Tsubassa sin captar bien

"que si Vi decidió quedarse con Masabobo es por una muy buena razón, además se ve muy feliz, solo mírala"-pidió Yu-"¿Cuándo la habías visto sonreír tanto?"-

Tsubassa miro hacia la escena y noto que su prima estaba sonriendo mucho, Victoire no había sonreído desde que ambos eran niños, ella siempre estaba pegada a un libro o practicando con un saco de arena. Nunca la había visto así de feliz y si el idiota de Masamune era el responsable de esa felicidad… quizás debía darle una oportunidad.

El peli plata suspiro y extendió su mano hacia el chico muerto de miedo.

"¿eh?"- se confundió Masamune

"supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad"- dijo el oji ámbar-"pero regresando a nuestro tiempo hablaremos sobre lo que puedes hacer con ella y sobre lo que no, en especial sobre mantener las manos quietas"-dijo el chico

"ok…"- dijo estrechando su mano

Los demás rieron levemente y siguieron viendo la escena

'_¡eso fue todo espera a que tu madre se entere!'-grito una voz masculina_

_Todos los presentes suspiraron y el bebe que Yu tenia en brazos comenzo a llorar porque lo despertaron._

'_Hikaru mas te vale que calmes a esos dos, por su culpa Sai esta despierto'-dijo el Yu del futuro mientras intentaba que el bebito de ojos verdes se durmiera de nuevo_

_Hikaru suspiro y salió de la habitación mientras la misma chica que Yu vio antes le quito al bebe y lo durmió rápidamente._

"¿Sai?"-pregunto Yu en voz alta, nunca pensó ponerle así a su hijo

"awwww Yu, tu hijo es tan adorable"-dijo Madoka mientras Hikaru asintió

Yu se sonrojo por el comentario, la verdad no podía negarlo, su futuro hijo era una ternura.

"es idéntico a ti pero….. creo que su actitud será la opuesta a la tuya"- dijo Kenta pensando en voz alta

"ojala y lo sea, no te ofendas Yu pero no quiero que sufras criando a alguien tan berrinchudo como tú"- dijo Tsubassa algo divertido

"¡OYE! No soy tan berrinchudo ¿o sí?"-pregunto Yu algo confundido

"¡como sea! ¡Mejor veamos con quien se casó Hikaru!"- grito una voz que nadie esperaba que pronunciara esas palabras

"Kyoya ¿Por qué te importa saber eso?"-pregunto Hikaru muy confundida

"por nada"- dijo el peli verde cruzándose de brazos

"no dijimos gracias"- dijo Masamune haciendo que todos se cayeran al estilo anime-"preguntamos porque te importa saber con quien se caso Hikaru"-

"no me interesa, solo es curiosidad"- dijo Kyoya algo enojado

"o tal vez estes celoso"-dijo Ginga en tono de burla haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

"d-de verdad estas celoso"-pregunto Hikaru algo sonrojada

"¡N-NO! ¡y tu, Hagane! ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a decirlo o no vivirás para estar en este futuro!"- grito Kyoya muy enojado

"ok ok, yo solo decía"-dijo el pelirrojo riendo nervioso

"_¿enserio esta celoso de con quien me casare?"_-penso Hikaru no muy convencida de lo que dijo el peli verde

'_¿y ahora que paso?'-pregunto la Hikaru del futuro algo enojada_

'_¿Por qué no le preguntas al pequeño que estaba jugando en el lodo'- pregunto… ¿Kyoya? Sosteniendo de la mano a un niño cubierto de lodo_

'_Kiyoteru Tategami ¿dime que estabas haciendo?'-pregunto dirigiendo su atención a el pequeño peli verde de ojos violetas como los de ella_

Todos los del pasado cayeron de sorpresa al ver a ese niño tan idéntico a Kyoya pero con los ojos de Hikaru

'_solo jugaba'- contesto este cruzándose de brazos_

"O-ok creo que es mas que obvio que ese niño si es hijo de Kyoya"-dijo Benkei haciendo que todos asintieran

"¿m-me casare contigo?"-le pregunto Kyoya a Hikaru quien se sonrojo bastante

"a-asi parece pero tengo una pregunta"- dijo Hikaru tratando de contener su sonrojo-"¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Kiyoteru?!"-pregunto la chica enojada

"¡OYE ESE ERA EL NOMBRE DE MI ABUELO!"-grito el de ojos turquesa

"¿Cómo pude permitir que le pusieras ese nombre a mi hijo?"-pregunto Hikaru enojada y triste

"¿acaso crees que es un mal nombre? pero parece que no estuviste en contra"-dijo Kyoya con una risa-"tal vez yo ni le puse el nombre quizás tu conociste a alguien"-dijo el peli verde con sarcasmo

"¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESO! ¡Ese niño es tu reflejo! ¡HASTA PARECE QUE LO HICISTE TU SOLO!"-grito Hikaru mas enojada que antes

"¡PAREN DE PELEAR!"-les gritaron todos los presentes

"si es un nombre inusual pero…. Se ve que son felices y que al niño no le interesa su nombre en lo absoluto"-dijo Madoka tratando de detenerlos a ambos

"…..ok"- contesto Hikaru mirando hacia otro lado

Kyoya lo hizo también.

A decir verdad a la peli azul no le interesaba como se llamara su futuro hijo incluso le parecía lindo en el, pero ella trataba de ocultar su sentimientos con algo de furia y de orgullo. No entendía porque al saber que estaría con Kyoya la hacia tan feliz pero bueno su orgullo a veces era mas fuerte que ella.

Todos los chicos decidieron dejar esto de lado y seguir viendo la escena.

'_¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no debes ensuciarte?"-pregunto la peli azul en un tono de seriedad mientras pasaba una toalla por la cara del pequeño _

'_lo siento Mami'-dijo este en un tono serio pero de arrepentimiento_

'_¿y conmigo no te disculpas? Mira, me ensuciaste todo'-dijo Kyoya señalando su ropa cubierta de tierra_

_-Kiyoteru le saco la lengua-_

'_¡ten mas respeto que soy tu padre!'-grito Kyoya sacado de sus casillas_

'_mph'-bufo Kiyoteru volteándose para otro lado mientras su madre lo seguía limpiando_

'_pues mph para ti también'-dijo Kyoya haciendo lo mismo_

_Hikaru solo rodo los ojos y siguió limpiando al pequeño ._

'_lo que se hereda no se hurta'- murmuro la mujer _

'_no Mami, yo prefiero parecerme a ti y no a este ogro'-dijo Kiyoteru-'tu eres mucho mejor que el'-susurro dándole un abrazo a su madre_

'_lo se'-le dijo esta al momento de apapacharlo _

'_saben que estoy oyendo ¿verdad?'-pregunto el peli verde del futuro_

'_cállate gruñón'-dijo volviéndole a sacar la lengua_

_Hikaru solo rio un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y uno a su esposo en los labios._

Los del pasado solo se vieron y se sonrojaron rápidamente.

"no cabe duda, ese pequeño y sucio grosero si es hijo de Kyoya"-dijo Masamune antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza

"¡SI TE VUELVES A BURLAR DE MI HIJO TE IRA PEOR!"-gritaron los dos a mismo tiempo antes de voltear intentando ocultar su vergüenza

Todos se rieron de ellos un poco pero un ruido los hizo cambiar de tema.

"¿eso fue un rayo?"-pregunto Kenta algo asustado

Nadie respondio pero lo volvieron a escuchar.

"¿Por qué están cayendo rayos tan cerca? ¿y porque ellos no se asustan?"-pregunto Ginga completamente confundido

'_me preguntaba a que hora llegaría'-dijo el Yu del futuro saliendo igual que los demás_

Cuando salieron pudieron ver que el cielo estaba algo nublado y que caían rayos color rojo amarillento, caían tan cercanos que eso les recordaba un poco a… bueno sus conclusiones se acabaron cuando un rayo rojo en forma de dragón cayo en frente de todos ellos revelando a dos adultos, una mujer que vestía pantalones negros, chaqueta blanca y una gorra blanca tejida, sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su cabello corto hasta los hombros y su piel era morena.

La otra persona era un hombre con pantalones cafés claros y chaqueta amarilla con una bufanda verde al igual que su cabello verde y sus ojos cafés al igual que una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las bocas de todos los del futuro se abrieron quedando atónitos, ese hombre era Kenta.

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño peli verde quien estaba congelado y confundido, ¿Por qué se teletransportó al igual que lo haría Ryuga?

'_Oye Kenchi ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?'-pregunto Yu saludando a su amigo_

'_bueno nos detuvimos a medio camino porque 'alguien' se mareo y vomito con su primera teletransportación'-dijo señalando el pequeño bulto que la mujer sostenía en sus brazos-'pero después se quedó profundamente dormido'-_

'_e-espera ¿Qué?'-pregunto el rubio muy confundido notando que lo que ella cargaba se movía_

'_Kenta, nunca nos dijiste que Sarah estaba…'-iba a decir Madoka pero Kenta la interrumpio_

'_queríamos darles la sorpresa'-dijo la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Sarah-'lo que pasa es que cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada le pedí a Kenta que nuestro bebe naciera en la isla donde yo nací'- dijo ella mientras el bebe solo reía _

_Todos los presentes se acercaron a ver al bebito, su piel era pálida igual que la de Kenta, su cabello era café al igual que Sarah y los ojos del pequeño eran color chocolate como los de ambos._

'_se parece a ambos'-dijo Hikaru viendo al bebito-'¿es niño o niña?'-pregunto esta_

'_es un niño, su nombre es Jin'-dijo el peli verde_

'_¿Jin?, s-se oye como el kanji de mi nombre'-dijo Ginga muy sorprendido_

'_pues debería, porque esa es la razón'-respondió este con una sonrisa_

Tanto como el Ginga del futuro como el del pasado esbozaron una sonrisa y dirigieron su mirada hacia Kenta.

"gracias Kenta, significa mucho para mi"-dijo el pelirrojo acariciando los cabellos de su amigo

"n-no hay de que"- respondió este algo sorprendido pero feliz

'_¿saben? Si tuviera que adivinar diría que su segundo nombre es….'-iba a hablar Madoka pero Kenta la interrumpió_

'_es Ryu'-respondieron ambos padres_

En ese momento todos los del futuro se petrificaron, ¿ese segundo nombre era por Ryuga?

'_al principio quería que su segundo nombre fuera Ryuga pero pienso que el Kanji de Ryuga le queda mejor-dijo el peli verde-'además Ryu significa dragón, le queda perfecto'-dijo tomando en brazos a su hijo_

Todos los del pasado se le quedaron viendo a Kenta con algo de confusión y enojo, mientras este solo quería que la tierra o la nieve se lo tragaran.

"¡¿Ryu?! ¡¿en qué rayos pensabas Kenta?!"-pregunto Ginga

"Kenchi ¿acaso no recuerdas las cosas horribles que Ryuga ha hecho?, no cometas el error de admirarlo como yo lo hice"-pidió Yu

"¡estás bastante grandecito como para saber que lo que el ha hecho te ha afectado a ti también!"- grito Tsubassa muy enojado

"¡¿Cómo pudiste condenar a tu propio hijo con ese nombre?!"-grito Benkei

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS TIENES QUE VER TU CON RYUGA?!"-pregunto Kyoya furioso con el niño

"¡NO LO SE! ¡no entiendo porque le pondré ese nombre a mi hijo en el futuro! ¡RYUGA ME DA MUCHO MIEDO PERO SI LE PONDRE ESE NOMBRE A MI FUTURO HIJO DEBE HABER UNA MUY BUENA RAZON!"-grito Kenta harto de que le gritaran

Todos los que le gritaron se vieron rápidamente arrepentidos, bueno quizás Kyoya no lo estaba tanto pero entendía que si ese niño le pondrá ese nombre a su hijo tiene que haber una muy buena razón **(y si que la había).**

"Kenta esta bien, no te sientas mal es obvio que tienes o tendrás una razón para ponerle ese nombre"-dijo Madoka en un tono de comprensión-"y a nosotros no nos importa ¿verdad chicos?"-pregunto cambiando a un tono serio

Los demás solo asintieron algo arrepentidos sintiéndose mal por su reacción.

"lo sentimos"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"esta bien, puede que todo cambie repentinamente y haya razones para esto"-dijo Kenta con una sonrisa

'_pa'-se oyó una voz aguda y diminuta_

'_vamos pequeño, di Papa'-rogaba el Yu del futuro con su atención puesta a su hijo Sai_

'_pa'-dijo otra vez_

'_casi lo tienes, di Papa'-rogo por ultima vez_

'_¡pa!'-dijo este haciendo que Yu se deprimiera_

'_¿estas celoso porque ya dice Mama?'-pregunto la de cabello rubio muy oscuro y ojos cafés claros_

'_claro que no'-dijo Yu con una sonrisa nerviosa-'te lo suplico campeón, di Papa'-_

'_¡Mama! ¡Mama!'-grito este brincando a los brazos de su madre_

_Yu solo se sento deprimido y se dejo besar en la mejilla por su esposa_

'_¿Por qué siempre me ganas en todo Seira?'-pregunto Yu fingiendo depresión_

'_ese es mi deber'-dijo ella antes de irse junto con su hijo a la cocina_

_~Mientras tanto~_

'_¿Cuántos años tiene?'-pregunto Hoshi mirando al pequeño Jin_

'_ninguno'-contesto Sarah con una risita_

'_¿eh? ¿eso se puede?'-pregunto la niña confundida_

'_se refiere a que solo tiene siete días desde que nació'-dijo Kenta para que la pequeña entendiera_

'_es tan bonito, quiero tener un hermano como el'-dijo la pelirroja-'papi ¿puedo tener un hermanito?'-pregunto la niña de ojos azules_

'_b-bueno eso depende'-contesto el pelirrojo con algo de sonrojo_

'_¿de que?'-pregunto ella_

'_de que…. Tu madre y yo lo hablemos ahora ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a las princesas?'-pregunto el hombre a lo que ella asintió_

Todos los del pasado se rieron del pelirrojo mientras este solo se sonrojaba y miraba a Madoka ¿cambiarían el curso del tiempo si decidían darle un hermano menor a su hija?

_Cuando ella se fue Kenta solo opto por reírse de Ginga_

'_no te rías que algún día te hará la pregunta'- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño _

'_pues cuando lo haga ahí estará Sarah'-dijo Kenta con una sonrisa_

'_a mi ni me veas, es un niño asi que sabes las reglas'-rio la morena antes de irse caminando_

_El peli verde solo suspiro derrotado._

'_oye Kenta, tengo una pregunta'-hablo Ginga_

'_dime'-contesto este susurrando ya que el niño se había quedado dormido_

'_¿crees que Jin tiene posibilidades de hacer lo que Ryuga hacia?'-pregunto Ginga algo preocupado_

'_supongo que eso y algo mas'-contesto Kenta algo nervioso_

'_¿de que hablas?'-pregunto el oji ambar_

'_bueno es que en el momento que Jin lloro hace dos días creo haber visto un dragón rodeándolo antes de que yo llegara a su cuna'-dijo el peli verde mirando al bebe-'además de que cuando lo iba a bañar sentí como si sus manos me quemaras un poco'-_

'_entonces ¿dices que tu hijo puede hacer aparecer el espíritu de L-drago y quizás pueda producir fuego?'-pregunto Ginga_

'_es muy posible, tal vez sea el poder que Ryuga me dio, quizás el hecho de que Jin naciera con ellos hace que este mas apegado a el'-dijo Kenta empezando a preocuparse_

"e-entonces ¿Ryuga me dara su poder?"-pregunto Kenta atonito

"asi parece pero ¿Por qué?"-pregunto Ginga

"¿acaso son parientes?"-pregunto Masamune

"no lo se"-contesto el niño

'_oigan ¡ya llegaron los demás!'-se escucho gritar a Hyoma_

Todos los de ambas épocas fueron a ver quien había llegado y vieron a alguien inconfundible era Benkei quien bueno no había cambiado mucho simplemente era mas alto y estaba cargando en su espalda a una niña de cabello purpura y ojos cafés mientras le daba la mano a una mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico.

"parece que Benkei tampoco perdió su tiempo"-bromeo Tsubassa

El chico por su parte se sonrojo y siguió viendo quienes llegaban.

Ellos observaron y vieron a un chico de cabello negro con una franja naranja en medio y de ojos azules que le daba la mano a una chica rubia de ojos color marrón con una sonrisa. Junto a ellos también estaban un chico de cabello color avellana y ojos verdes **(es Shinobu, no sé cómo describir el color de su cabello)** que se miraba con una cara de fastidiado.

También había un chico de ojos azules, cabello café y lentes que vestia como si fuera un científico. Había dos adolescentes junto a ese chico, uno era un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes que iba abrazado de una chica de largo cabello rosa y ojos color violeta.

El solo ver a esa chica le hizo sentir algo familiar a Madoka, como si ya la conociera o mas bien puede que ya la conozca.

"s-se parece mucho a Kobato, pero es demasiado joven…. Podría ser su hija ¿esa chica es Mal?"-se pregunto Madoka

Mientras ellos intentaban ver quien podrían ser ellos sus sorpresas no terminaron cuando vieron a alguien que tal parecía ser Tsubassa quien estaba cargando a….. dos pequeños peli platas y estaba junto a una chica de cabello café al igual que sus ojos.

Tsubassa no se esperaba tener dos hijos en realidad no se esperaba tener gemelos, la sola idea lo hizo petrificarse.

"¿Tsubassa?"-lo llamo el pequeño Yu pasando sus dedos por la cara del peli plata

Apenas se dio cuenta Tsubassa cayo desmayado.

Ellos intentaron despertarlo pero al parecer era imposible asi que lo cargaron cuando siguieron a sus versiones futuras adentro de la casa.

'_¡Mami! ¡Kiyo no quiere ser mi príncipe!'-grito Hoshi entrando ahí con su traje de princesa_

'_dije que no quiero porque este disfraz es muy tonto'-dijo el pequeño peli verde quitándose un traje de príncipe_

_Madoka solo cargo a su hija y vio con una mirada burlona a su esposo._

'_¿Quién decía que siempre iba a ser el príncipe de Hoshi apenas ayer?'-pregunto Madoka_

'_Hoshi, amor yo soy el único que va a ser tu príncipe'-_

'_eso no se vale Papi, cuando te vallas otra vez no tendre con quien jugar, por eso quiero que Kiyo lo sea'-dijo la pelirroja_

"¿a que se refiere con cuando te vallas otra vez?"-pregunto la Madoka del pasado con preocupación

"no se"-contesto Ginga

'_¡Mura! Que bueno que llegaste'-dijo Hoshi al abrazar a la chica de cabello purpura para luego tornar su atención a un par de peli platas-'Eiri y Eiji ¿quieren jugar conmigo?'-pregunto la niña_

'_si, quiero ser el hada madrina'-dijo la niña de cabello de color plateado_

'_por favor, tu pareces mas bien la bruja del bosque'-dijo el niño idéntico a ella_

'_Eiji ¿quieres ser mi principe? Porque Kiyo no quiere serlo'-dijo la pelirroja _

'_oye ¿tan rápido me estas cambiando?'-pregunto el peli verde con cara de ofendido_

'_pues tu no querías jugar'-dijo la niña-'¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vista a Eiri de niño y que ella sea mi príncipe?'-_

'_si, eso es mejor, además Eiji y Yo vamos a cazar insectos'-dijo Kiyoteru llevándose de la mano al mencionado_

'_ahora ya no tengo príncipe'-_

'_mi amor aquí sigo yo'-dijo Ginga levantándola y poniéndola sobre su hombro_

'_ok, además es mejor aprovechar el tiempo porque tu solo podrás ser mi príncipe hasta que tenga 15'-_

'_¿Por qué hasta los 15?'-pregunto el Ginga del futuro de lo mas extrañado _

'_porque mi Mami tuvo su primer novio a los 15 y yo quiero ser como ella'-_

'_¿ya vez lo que le enseñas a nuestra hija?'-pregunto Ginga algo molesto con la castaña _

'_órale maestra Madoka esa no me la sabia'-dijo la chica de cabello rosa_

'_¿Quién fue tu novio?'-pregunto la chica de cabello rubio_

'_se llamaba Aleksei y no fue mi novio solo me usaba para conocer los secretos de Gan Gan Galaxy'-contesto Madoka-'pero yo nunca te lo conte'-le dijo a Hoshi_

'_no pero me lo dijo el tio Yu y el tio Masamune'-dijo la niña_

_Todos voltearon a ver a los mencionados quienes reian un poco_

'_¿Qué tiene?'-pregunto Yu_

'_ella pregunto y nosotros le contestamos'-dijo Masamune riéndose un poco_

'_y Papi nunca tuvo novia hasta los 16 porque era muy tontito con las mujeres ademas su primera y única novia fue mi Mami'-dijo Hoshi haciendo que todos rieran_

'_valla que si eras lento con las mujeres'-dijo el chico de cabello negro y naranja _

'_mas respetos Zero, eso fue hace mucho'-dijo Ginga_

'_¿Mami como te trataba ese chico Aleksei?'-pregunto Hoshi inocentemente_

'_me trataba bien, pero nunca le interese, solo lo hizo por hacer trampa ademas siempre se vio sospechoso'-dijo Madoka_

'_si como no, si tu mirada estaba perdida en el, lo único que te hizo darle una cachetada fue cuando te robo un beso antes del combate de Gingi'-dijo Yu_

'_entonces ¿un mentiroso te robo tu primer beso y Papi no lo sabia?'-pregunto la niña _

'_trate de que no lo supiera pero como siempre tu tio Yu, alias bocafloja lo dijo todo incluso me dijo que el y los demás le dieron a Aleksei un pequeño castigo por lo que paso'-dijo Madoka del futuro con algo de risa_

Los dos futuros padres no podían dejar de pensar, eso que ellos decían con tanta calma apenas había sucedido en su época

¿Qué mas podría esperarles?

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, Feliz navidad y les informo que mañana volveré a mi querido y peligroso Nuevo Laredo a pasar la navidad y no se si volveré antes o después de año nuevo**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


	5. Noche Buena

Noche buena

Después de estar hablando un rato sobre algunas cosas del pasado que ellos ya habían vivido más algunos detalles interesantes que algunos no sabían, sin mencionar que Tsubassa ya había despertado, llego Ryusei Hagane con un saco grande con regalos para todos los niños.

Todos y cada uno se alegraron mucho y se acercaron al hombre quien en realidad no había cambiado mucho, solo se veía mayor.

'_oigan, vamos por orden'-dijo el hombre haciendo que los niños se alejaran un poco-'primero va mi estrellita a la que quiero tanto'-dijo acercándose a la pequeña Hoshi_

'_¡aquí estoy abuelito fénix!'-grito la pelirroja alzando su manita y corriendo hacia su abuelo_

"¿abuelito fénix?"-pregunto Ginga-"se nota que mi Padre no ha cambiado mucho"-dijo algo avergonzado

"a decir verdad no me sorprende nada que acostumbre a tu hija a decirle así"-comento Tsubassa con una gota en la nuca

"¿a quien queríamos engañar? El director siempre será el mismo"-dijo Hikaru con la misma expresión que los dos chicos

"si"-

"sip"-

"definitivamente"-

"nunca cambiara"-

'_¡lo encontré!'-grito el fénix inmortal __**(^u^U)**__ sacando un regalo envuelto cuidadosamente-'pero Hoshi mira que eres igual a tu Madre ¿Cómo pedirme un libro?, si vieras la vergüenza que pase en la tienda'-_

'_entonces ¿no lo conseguiste?'-pregunto la niña mordiéndose el labio con tristeza_

'_yo no dije eso'-dijo dándole el obsequio-'edición actualizada por cierto'-_

'_¡guau! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?'-pregunto la oji azul_

'_tu solo confía en el fénix inmortal'-contesto guiñándole el ojo_

_La pequeña le dio un abrazo y después se fue corriendo._

"¿un libro?"-pregunto Ginga confundido-"Madoka ¿Qué es lo que le enseñarás a nuestra hija?"-pregunto el chico remarcando la palabra 'nuestra'

"oye yo no tengo la culpa, también es mi hija ¿no? Tiene que parecerse en algo a mi"-se defendió ella

"y por lo que veo saco tu cerebro"-dijo Kenta algo asombrado

"bueno mejor el de ella que el de Gingi"-comento Yu

Todos asintieron excepto Ginga y Madoka pero la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita y al verla reírse el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

'_y ahora el pequeño león'-dijo el hombre sacando un regalo de su saco-'espero que te guste, es el trineo que me pediste'-_

'_gracias señor Hagane'-agradeció el niño educadamente_

"al menos es educado con alguien que no sea Kyoya"- rio Masamune

Kyoya por su parte aparto la mirada y Hikaru rio por lo bajo.

'_ahora los gemelos problemáticos'-dijo el pelirrojo-'sus artículos de bromas que siempre me piden'-murmuro el hombre para que Tsubassa no lo escuchara_

'_¡gracias!'-agradecieron al mismo tiempo_

'_ya tengo el lugar perfecto donde poner la bomba de pintura'-dijo Eiji con una sonrisa maliciosa_

'_y yo tengo a la victima'-dijo la niña en el mismo tono_

'_solo prométanme no sacarle un ojo a Tsubassa'-pidió el señor con una sonrisa_

'_esta bien'-contesto Eiri_

'_lo prometemos señor Hagane'-continuo Eiji_

'_pero'-continuo el niño _

'_no prometemos'-siguió la niña_

'_no darle'-_

'_pastillas vomitivas'-concluyeron al mismo tiempo_

A Tsubassa casi se le cae la boca hasta el piso, esto tenia que ser una broma.

'_ah si, toma esto Yu'-dijo dándole un regalo a el oji verde-'espero que a tu hijo le guste'-_

'_pues gracias señor padre de Gingi pero…'-el hombre sonrió nervioso-'Sai casi nunca juega con juguetes, no lo parecerá pero es muy serio'-dijo con una pequeña risa_

Yu y Tsubassa se voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

"el karma me esta castigando"-dijo Tsubassa con un aura de depresión

"dímelo a mi, ¿Cómo es posible que termine criando un mini tu?"-pregunto Yu en el mismo estado

"al menos no criaras dos demonios idénticos a ti"-dijo el peli plata

'_Mura aquí tienes tu muñeca'-dijo Ryusei dándole un obsequio a la niña peli morada_

'_gracias'-agradeció dulcemente_

"awwwww Benkei tu hija es un encanto"-dijo Hikaru con ternura

"si, no puedo creer que sea tuya"-dijo Madoka en el mismo tono

Benkei solo se sonrojo levemente y siguió viendo lo que pasaba.

'_Nicole, la próxima vez no me pidas un video juego'-pidió el pelirrojo-'no quiero volver a una tienda de electrónicos nunca más'-_

'_jeje ya veremos'-contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nariz_

"era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, desgraciadamente si se parece a Masamune"-dijo Ginga

Todos excepto Masamune asintieron

_~Mientras Tanto~_

'_Papi ¿recuerdas en que página venia la historia del fragmento de estrella? No la encuentro'-dijo Hoshi buscando en su libro_

'_Hoshi pregúntale a tu Madre, además la historia del beyblade debe seguir siendo la misma'-dijo Ginga sentándose junto a ella_

'_no Papi, esta es la edición actualizada y viene la historia donde tu, los blaiders legendarios y mi mami derrotaron a Némesis'-dijo la pequeña mostrándole el libro _

"¿historia del beyblade?"-pregunto Madoka-"yo no he leído ese libro, no lo he conseguido en ningún lado"-

De pronto Ginga y Kenta se pusieron nerviosos.

"ah b-bueno p-puede que lo consigas pronto"-dijo Ginga hablando un poco rápido

"si, recuerda que este es el futuro"-dijo Kenta en el mismo tono

"okey…."-respondió ella

"¿Quién es Némesis?"-pregunto Yu

"no lo se, ¿Qué es un blaider legendario?"-pregunto Masamune

"ni idea"-respondió Kyoya poniéndose a pensar

"¿Qué cosa tan grande habremos hecho para quedar en la versión actualizada de la historia del beyblade?"-pregunto Ginga

"no lo se, pero seguro debió ser algo increíble"-contesto Tsubassa

Los blaiders del pasado no pudieron evitar sentir mas curiosidad pero al ver que ni Ginga ni Hoshi decían mas mientras veían el libro decidieron ir a otro lado

~En la cocina~

'_¡¿de verdad?!'-preguntaron Madoka, Mal y Ren al mismo tiempo_

'_sip, llevo 2 meses'-contesto Hikaru frotando su vientre con una sonrisa_

Todos los del pasado dejaron caer sus bocas hasta el suelo, simplemente era increíble para ellos que Hikaru estuviera embarazada otra vez.

"Hikaru ¿eres coneja o que? ¿otra vez embarazada?"-pregunto Masamune con una expresión de burla

Tan pronto como dejo de hablar la peli azul ya le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que se podía ver el chichón en su cabeza.

"bueno, al menos sabemos de QUIEN es la culpa"-volteo a ver a Kyoya

"oye se supone que estamos casados ¿no?"-pregunto el chico-"eso es lo que una pareja hace"-

Hikaru se sumergió en sus pensamientos ¿dijo que estaban casados tan tranquilamente? Entonces ¿le gustaba la idea?

_¿Cómo se llamara?'-pregunto Madoka_

'_Nagisa, significa playa'-dijo Hikaru-'donde hay grandes olas así como yo y el viento sopla fuertemente como Kyoya'-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa_

Kyoya se paralizo completamente.

"Nagisa… e-eso significa"-tartamudeo el peli verde-"u-una niña…."-

"awwwwww "-dijeron algunos en tono de burla

"¡eso es karma!"-grito Ginga-"¡¿Quién se ríe ahora?!"-

Madoka le lanzo una mirada asesina al pelirrojo

"n-no es que sea malo tener una niña"-tartamudeo el pelirrojo

La oji azul volteo su mirada algo molesta por el anterior comentario de Ginga.

'_pero ni Kyoya ni nadie lo sabe, asi que guarden el secreto ¿ok?'-pidio la peli azul del futuro_

_Las chicas asintieron y rápidamente cerraron las bocas viendo que cierta pelirroja entraba a la cocina corriendo con un libro en sus manitas._

'_¡Mami! Mi abuelito fénix me dio la edición actualizada de Historia del beyblade'-dijo Hoshi con una sonrisa acercándose a su Madre_

'_genial amor, ¿quieres que lo leamos juntas?'-pregunto Madoka a lo que la niña asintió_

'_una edición actualizada siempre merece ser leída'-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa_

_Madoka y Hoshi iban a salir de la cocina pero de pronto la castaña sintió que una mano fue puesta en su hombro, se volteo a ver quien lo había hecho y se encontró a Mal quien tenia una cara algo nerviosa._

'_¿pasa algo Mal?'-pregunto la mujer_

'_s-si es que antes de que te fueras quería comentarte algo'-dijo la peli rosa con algo de miedo_

'_oh esta bien'-contesto la oji azul volteándose a ver a su pequeña-'Hoshi ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus amigos?'-le pregunto_

_La niña asintió y se fue al igual que Ren dejando solas a las dos mecánicas._

"Madoka no lo entiendo ¿conoces a esa chica?"-pregunto Yu confundido

"si, ella es hija de una amiga de mi padre la cual es muy cercana a mi, su nombre es Mal y a veces la cuido ya que ella solo es una bebe'-contesto la oji azul del pasado con una sonrisa

'_que bueno que decidiste hablar conmigo porque de echo Ginga y yo teníamos una pregunta para ti'-comenzo Madoka-'y es ¿Cuándo te mudaras con nosotros?'-pregunto con una sonrisa_

"¿Por qué debería mudarse conmigo y Ginga?"-pregunto la Madoka del pasado confundida y aterrada-"¿le paso algo a Kobato?"-

"¿Kobato es la madre de Mal?"-pregunto Ginga notando el miedo de Madoka

"si, ella ha sido como una hermana mayor para mi, casi como una madre"-dijo la chica mas asustada-"no pudo haberle pasado algo"-

"Madoka cálmate, seguro su madre vive lejos y tu quieres que ella se quede contigo por el momento"-trato de calmarla su amiga Hikaru

'_lo que sucede es que no puedo'-contesto la chica de ojos violetas_

'_¿Por qué no?, ya hablamos de esto y te dijimos que no es ninguna molestia'-insistió la adulta-'tu vivías conmigo ahí antes de que yo me casara'-_

'_si pero es que Maestra, ya ha hecho mucho por mi'-contesto la chica-'aunque no recuerdo nada sobre mi madre, tu fuiste una figura materna para mi durante mucho tiempo y me enseñaste todo lo que se sobre ser mecánica, no quiero seguir molestando'-_

La Madoka del pasado se quedo en shock y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas que ni siquiera intento contener.

"e-entonces *snif* Kobato morirá"-susurro entre lagrimas la chica-"y y-yo tendre que hacerme cargo de Mal ¡ella solo tiene meses de nacida en nuestro tiempo!"-

Ginga no lo dudo y abrazo a la castaña quien lloraba sin consuelo.

"shhhh esta bien"- susurro Ginga intentando calmarla

"ella no puede quedarse sin su madre igual que yo"-lloro la chica en el hombro del pelirrojo

Todos se sentían incomodos ante esa escena, no es que no se sintieran tristez por su amiga sino que sentían como que sobraban ante ese momento entre ella y Ginga.

"no se quedara sin su madre"-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa-"te tendrá a ti"-

Madoka abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Ginga nunca le había dicho algo tan lindo, en realidad nunca lo había tenido tan cerca de ella. Rápidamente se sonrojo y rompió el abrazo pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Ginga por su parte también se sonrojo un poco y volteo un poco avergonzado, todos decidieron no decir nada y seguir viendo lo que sucedía.

'_no eres ninguna molestia, desde que me empecé a hacer cargo de ti me jure que nunca ibas a estar sola igual que yo lo estuve"-dijo Madoka del futuro con una sonrisa_

'_si y lo agradezco pero lo que quería decir es que…. No estare tan sola que digamos'-murmuro la ultima parte un poco nerviosa_

'_¿Cómo que no estaras tan sola?'-pregunto Madoka algo confundida_

_Mal sabia que no podía guardarlo por siempre, era ahora o nunca_

'_bueno….. es que Eito y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos'-dijo con un sonrojo en su cara_

'_¿q-que? Pero si ustedes siguen siendo novios ¿no?'-pregunto Madoka con preocupación_

'_si y bueno Kaito se ira a la universidad y Eito me pregunto que si quería ir a vivir con el ya que la habitación de su hermano esta desocupada y le dije que si'-conto la peli rosa_

'_suena bien pero, ¿estas segura de que estaras bien?'-pregunto Madoka con algo de tristeza muy bien disimulada_

'_claro que si, seguire en la WBBA y podre ir a B-Pit de vez en cuando'-contesto la chica algo triste_

_Madoka se acerco a Mal y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y acaricio el cabello de la chica._

'_Espero que estes bien, te voy a extrañar mucho, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija'-dijo Madoka _

'_y tu una madre para mi'-dijo Mal en el mismo tono-'solo una cosa mas'-_

'_¿Cuál?'-pregunto Madoka algo confundida_

'_que Ginga no se entere de esto porque seguramente someterá a Eito a un interrogatorio'-pidio la peli rosa riendo un poco_

'_jajaja no puedes culpar que el también te quiera como una hija'-dijo la castaña sonriendo_

Todos los del pasado voltearon a ver a Ginga con una cara de '¿seriously?'

"Ginga esto de los celos se esta saliendo de control"-dijo Benkei mirando al chico

"oigan no me vean asi, todavía ni sucede"-se excuso el pelirrojo

"pero sucederá"-dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa burlona

Ginga solo opto por avergonzarse, ¿Por qué era tan celoso en el futuro?, bueno eso es lo que hace un padre pero no podía creerse a si mismo.

"yo no se ustedes pero esto fue tan emotivo que me hizo vomitar"-dijo Yu empezando a caminar-"ire a ver otra cosa"-

Todos siguieron al niño quien fue a la sala donde estaban el Ginga del futuro hablando con ese chico que al parecer se llamaba Zero.

'_Zero llevan saliendo como por 3 meses, crei que ya era tu novia'-le dijo Ginga al chico_

'_no, no lo es pero quiero saber como pedírselo'-dijo Zero algo nervioso-'¿Cómo conquistaste a Madoka?'-le pregunto _

_Ginga solo se sento y cuando estaba a punto de hablar unas voces lo interrumpieron_

'_Zero dime que no le pediras consejos sobre mujeres a Ginga'-dijo Tsubassa con una risa_

'_si ¿Qué tiene?'-pregunto el chico confundido_

'_que le estas pidiendo consejos al mas lento con las mujeres que he visto en mi vida'-dijo Kyoya mientras entraba con Masamune, Kenta y Benkei_

'_no les hagas cazo Zero'-dijo Ginga algo molesto_

'_bueno cuéntame la histria de como conquistaste a Madoka'-pidio Zero_

'_pues desde el principio yo siempre quise a Madoka pero tenia miedo de decircelo asi que trate de enfocarme en otras cosas e intentar tratarla como amiga'-recordo Ginga antes de ser interrumpido_

'_si, una amiga con la que te quedabas a dormir en su casa todo el tiempo'-dijo Benkei en tono de burla_

'_y que se aterraba de que algo le haya pasado solo por si no la veía en unas horas'-dijo Tsubassa_

'_sin mencionar que no la dejabas sola ni por un minuto durante todo el santo dia'-dijo Kenta riéndose_

'_ademas de que se ponía celoso cada vez que le hablaba otro chico'-dijo Masamune_

'_¿me dejan continuar por favor?'-pregunto Ginga molesto con sus amigos-'ok, lo que paso despues fue que intente convencerme a mi mismo de que solo la podía ver como una amiga'-conto el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por Masamune_

'_hasta que sucedió lo de Rusia'-dijo el pelinegro _

'_si, en el campeonato mundial fuimos en un tren a Rusia y ¿recuerdas que Hoshi menciono a ese chico llamado Aleksei?, bueno pues la primera vez que la vi con el sentí que me hervía la sangre, trate de pensar que era porque no lo quería cerca de mi amiga pero en realidad no, eran celos y muchos, me daba tanta rabia verla con el'-dijo el pelirrojo riéndose un poco de si mismo_

Nuestro Ginga se congelo, estaban diciendo algo que intento mantener en secreto justo frente a el, no se atrevia a mirar a Madoka a la cara pero sabia que ella también estaba en shock.

"e-eso ya paso"-tartamudeo Madoka-"eso que dices ya paso"-

"s-si ya paso…. Y es cierto"-susurro el pelirrojo

Sus amigos se vieron envuelto es una situación incomoda….. otra vez.

"esto es incómodo"-murmuro Kenta a lo que Yu asintió

'_¿y que paso después?'-pregunto Zero interesado en la historia_

'_pues no sabia que hacer, por un lado me estaba enamorando aun mas de Madoka pero por otro lado tenia miedo del rechazo'-dijo el oji ámbar_

'_y era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que ella lo amaba'-dijo Kyoya en tono de burla_

'_decidí guardarme mis sentimientos hasta que supiera la hora de decirle que la amaba pero debo admitir que me tarde un poquito'-dijo Ginga riéndose nervioso_

'_como 3 años para ser exactos'-dijo Benkei_

'_¿y cuando decidiste romper el silencio?'-pregunto el pelinegro_

'_pues me di cuenta de que ella también tenia sentimientos por mi un momento antes de la batalla contra Némesis, le pedí que no me acompañara porque era peligroso pero no me hizo cazo dijo que prefería morir conmigo y no dejarme solo en la batalla'-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nostálgica_

'_wow'-se sorprendió mucho el chico_

Los del pasado se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¡¿MORIR?!"-preguntaron todos sorprendidos

"¡¿Qué clase de tontería haremos para quedar en peligro de muerte?!"-pregunto Kenta asustado

"¡Hikaru cuando volvamos investiguemos todo sobre ese tal Nemesis! ¿entendido?"-pregunto Tsubassa

"entendido y anotado"-

'_ok y ¿Qué sucedió despues?'-pregunto Zero_

'_terminando la batalla me le declare y comenzamos a salir como por 2 años, en los cuales tuve a ciertos amigos aquí presentes que me decían sobre mantener las manos fuera y sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer con ella'-dijo Ginga volteando a ver a sus amigos-'algunas veces en ciertos mal entendidos me gane uno que otro golpe por cierto niño que tenia 12 años en ese entonces y si que golpeaba fuerte'-dijo volteando a ver a Kenta quien se reía _

'_oye yo solo aprendí cosas de mi mentor'-respondió el peli verde_

'_el cual era Ryuga'-respondió Tsubassa sonriendo_

"Ryuga… ¿sera mi mentor?"-se pregunto el Kenta del pasado en su mente

'_bueno Zero tu ya sabes que paso, después de irme 7 años volví y le pedí matrimonio a Madoka, el punto aquí es que intentando callar lo que sentía por ella hizo que me tardara en hacer algo que fue lo mejor de mi vida'-finalizo Ginga_

'_Zero, solo pídele que sea tu novia, es mas que obvio que Ren esta enamorada de ti, se nota desde que ambos eran tan solo unos niños'-dijo Benkei con una sonrisa_

'_no éramos niños'-replico Zero_

'_¿tengo que recordarte como te comportabas?'-pregunto Benkei otra vez_

'_no entrenador pero esta bien, se lo pediré esta noche en la cena'-dijo el de ojos azules –'pero ¿sabes Ginga? Comprobaste mi punto'-_

'_¿Cuál punto?'-pregunto el pelirrojo_

'_que eres muy lento con las mujeres'-contesto el chico con una sonrisa_

'_es cierto Ginga, ni yo me tarde tanto'-dijo Kenta-'en el momento que me volvi a encontrar con Sarah pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y no dude ni por un segundo lo que sentía'-dijo el peli verde_

Nuestro Kenta se sonrojo ligeramente al oírse decir eso.

'_yo en el momento que conocí a Kaemi me enamore de ella y ahora tengo a mi nenita'-dijo Benkei sonriendo_

'_yo conocí a Victoire gracias a un descuido de Tsubassa y despues de evadir sus amenazas me concedió ser novio de su prima'-dijo Masamune con una sonrisa_

'_a Rox la conocí una mañana de navidad, debo agradecerle a Yu el que estemos juntos ya que si ella no estuviera buscando a Seira y si yo no estuviera buscando a Yu, no nos habríamos conocido, y en cuanto me di cuenta paso de ser Rocio Darkbloom a Rocio Otori'-espeto Tsubassa con orgullo_

"Rocio Darkbloom….. ¡ya me acuerdo! Ella es de la aldea Koma"-dijo Ginga despues de pensar un rato-"¿Qué habrá estado haciendo en Metal Bey City?"-

"tal vez estaba destinada a encontrarse con nuestro querido Tsubassa"-dijo Yu en tono de burla

"y tu con tu linda Seira"-dijo el peli plata en el mismo tono

'_conmigo solo fue darme la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Hikaru y darme cuenta que ella era la única mujer en mi vida'-contesto Kyoya _

'_ok ok creo que si era muy lento con las mujeres pero en fin eso ya no importa'-dijo Ginga-'por cierto Zero, hay un punto importante de que quizás te olvidaste'_

'_¿Cuál?'-pregunto el chico_

'_¿Qué opina el padre de Ren sobre ti?'-pregunto el pelirrojo algo serio_

'_murio antes de que nos conociéramos'-contesto Zero_

_Ginga solo se acerco al chico y le dio palmaditas en la espalda._

'_tienes el camino libre'-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa_

'_al menos tu no tienes suegro'-dijo Kenta riéndose_

'_creeme que yo preferia mil veces a mis amigos sobre protectores que a mi suegro'-dijo Ginga_

Nuestros amigos del pasado decidieron que ya era mucho lo que oyeron por hoy asi que decidieron irse a la sala para dormir aprovechando que la mayoría estaba cenando y obvio que nadie los podían ver… o al menos eso creían.

'_ahhhhh…. Abahba'-se escucho una pequeña vocecita_

Kenta se volteo y logro ver al pequeño Jin en su cuna, junto a Sai quien estaba dormido, el bebe estaba levantado y apuntando sus manitas a donde estaba su futuro padre.

"¿p-puedes…. Puedes verme?"-pregunto sorprendido el niño mientras se acercaba al bebe de cabellos cafes

"si te pareces un poco a mi"-murmuro el peli verde-"me sorprende todo lo que escuche sobre ti y sobre lo que me pasara a mi pero…. Creo que puedo manejarlo"-dijo sonriendo ligeramente

Kenta se acerco un poco y tomo la mano de Jin, sintió un enorme estrujón en su corazón apenas lo toco pero había algo raro en el.

"se sienten muy diferentes, no se porque pero parece que tienes mucho poder"-murmuro-"jeje ¿sabes Jin? Creo que serás muy especial"-

De la nada el bebe se empezó a reir a carcajadas y a apuntar hacia otro lado, Kenta se confundió mucho, ahí no había nada ¿Qué era lo que Jin estaba viendo?

'hahahahahahahaha"-reia el pequeñín

"no entiendo ¿Qué hay ahí? Un momento Ryuga tenia el sexto sentido y tu tienes sus poderes… ¿estas riéndote de un fantasma?"-pregunto el niño de 11

El niño seguía riendo y Kenta volteo y por un segundo juro ver a alguien semi transparente haciendo caras graciosas para Jin, ese chico se parecía a….. no podía ser…..

"¿Ryuga?"-pregunto Kenta sorprendido

~Un rato mas tarde~

"oigan, me pregunto algo"-comenzo Hikaru-"¿Cómo volveremos a casa?"-

"no se como volver a nuestro tiempo, no quiero quedarme atascada aquí"-dijo Madoka

"en el libro no decía nada"-dijo Masamune mostrando las paginas en blanco

"tal vez lo averigüemos en la mañana"-recomendó Ginga

"es increíble que pasamos la noche buena en el futuro"-dijo Benkei

"lo se, ahora tengo miedo de cambiar el futuro al enterarme de todo esto"-dijo Tsubassa pensativo

"si pero eso no interesa ahora, primero concentrémonos en salir de aquí mañana y luego vemos"-dijo Kyoya quedándose dormido

Sin mas todos hicieron lo mismo, habían sido los 2 dias mas locos de sus vidas y sabían que no olvidarían esto tan fácil

_¿o tal vez si lo harían?_

**Whoa….. aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, lamento si no quedo como esperaban pero tuve ciertos problemas que no quiero mencionar ahora, en fin dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.**

**BYE BYE**


	6. Amnesia en navidad

Amnesia en navidad

Algunos de nuestros amigos despertaron en el suelo de B-Pit, ¿Cuándo se quedaron dormidos? ¿ya era navidad?, literalmente no recordaban nada mas que algunos gritos y regaños de la noche anterior.

Los que decidieron tomar aire fresco salieron del lugar dejando a dos personas aún dormidas.

~Con Kyoya y Hikaru~

"¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?"-pregunto Kyoya algo estresado

"no, solo recuerdo que te estaba gritando y….. también recuerdo que te estaba ocultando algo"- contesto la peli azul-"pero la verdad no se que era"-

"¡que dolor de cabeza! Siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante pero no se ni que es"-dijo el oji turquesa

"tal vez olvidaste pedirme perdón"-supuso la chica

"¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón?"-pregunto el peli verde

"por comportarte como un cretino en noche buena"-contesto ella apartando la mirada

Kyoya se molesto un poco por su comentario pero el sonrió.

"yo debería reclamarte a mi por gritarme, además ¿Dónde esta mi regalo de navidad?"-pregunto Kyoya con su típica sonrisa

Hikaru capto la indirecta y se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿sabias que si te tengo un regalo?"-le pregunto ella a el

"¿d-de verdad?"-pregunto Kyoya sorprendido

"mi regalo es quitarte lo ególatra"-dijo la chica alejándose

"espera ¿Qué?"-el chico no comprendió muy bien lo que quería decir

"te quitare lo ególatra ganándote en una batalla bey"-dijo Hikaru sonriendo maliciosamente

Kyoya felizmente acepto el reto y se paro en frente de ella a una buena distancia, preparándose para lanzar su bey.

"tendrás que hacer mas que hacerte la valiente para ganarle al"-iba a decir el chico pero Hikaru lo interrumpió

"al rey de las bestias bla bla bla"-espeto la chica con burla-"oye niño bonito, si dejaste de alardear podríamos iniciar la batalla ¿o qué? ¿Olvidaste contar?"-pregunto la peli azul con una sonrisa

"_niño bonito ¿eh? no me había dado cuenta de lo simpática y brava que podría llegar a ser"_-penso el chico antes de lanzar su bey

~Con Yu~

"que raro… siento las ganas de jugarle una broma pesada a Tsubassa"-murmuro nuestro pequeño Yu-"usualmente Masabobo es mi victima pero esta vez quiero darle pastillas de vomito a Tsuabassa"-

Yu caminaba tranquilamente hacia la heladería, había dormido completamente bien pero….. tenia el sentimiento de que olvido algo totalmente importante. Estaba confundido asi que un cono de vainilla le aclararía la mente. Pero cuando llego…

"¡¿CERRADO?!"-preguntaron 2 voces al mismo tiempo

Yu se volteo y vio a una niña de su edad pero con corto cabello y color rubio oscuro además de tener ojos color café claro.

"¿me escape de la bruja de mi hermana para encontrarme con una heladería cerrada?"-pregunto esa niña con los cachetes inflados

"y yo desperté muy confundido y sin helado"-se quejo el oji esmeralda

La niña volteo a verlo con curiosidad

"¿confundido?"-pregunto ella

"si, es que tuve un sueño que se que era genial e importante pero no recuerdo nada de ese sueño"-dijo el pequeño tornándose rojo por el coraje

La niña sonrió y decidió alegrarlo

"¿sabes? Mi hermana tiene un bote de helado de chocolate guardado en el congelador, dice que no me acerque pero esta es una emergencia ¿quieres venir conmigo?"-pregunto ella dándole la mano

"pero ni siquiera te conozco ¿y no tendrás problemas con tu hermana?"-pregunto el blaider algo avergonzado

"tener problemas con ella es lo mas divertido del mundo, por cierto me llamo Seira"-dijo la de ojos cafes

"soy Yu ¿quieres que seamos amigos?"-pregunto el pequeñín

"sipi pero mira arriba"- le pidió ella riéndose

El chico la obedeció y miro que arriba había un muérdago, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al darse cuenta de lo que significaba pero antes de decir algo sintio algo suave en su mejilla, esa niña le había dado un pequeño pero lindo beso.

Cuando ella se separo Yu se sonrojo mas fuerte al ver su sonrisa.

"a-acabas de…."-Yu no pudo terminar porque empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido

"¿hablas alienígena? ¿o de verdad te gusto el beso?"-pregunto Seira riéndose de el

"n-no…. E-es que…¡vieja el ultimo que llegue a tu casa!"-grito alegremente antes de irse corriendo

Yu corria como si no hubiera mañana pero aun asi se sentía raro, era como estar feliz pero se sentía diferente y mejor. El pequeño volteo y vio como Seira lo seguía.

"¡rindete! jajajaja"-grito la niña-"¡NI SIQUIERA SABES DONDE QUEDA MI CASA!"-grito aun mas fuerte

"¡la encontrare!"-grito el oji esmeralda

~Con Benkei~

El chico estaba caminando cerca del parque, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Sentía que tuvo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida ¡no era justo que lo olvidara así como si nada!

"¡me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar!"-grito angustiado agarrándose la cabeza

Estaba tan enojado por esto pero su enojo acabo cuando sintio algo chocando contra el.

De repente se vio frente a un niño pequeño como de entre uno años, tenia el cabello negro con una pequeña franja color naranja en medio de su cabeza y sus ojos eran azules pero con algunas lagrimas porque el niño estaba llorando, al parecer se había lastimado.

"buaaaaa... me duele"-dijo el pequeñín sujetándose la rodilla

Benkei se sintio culpable asi que se arrodillo y se acerco al niño.

"disculpa, debi haberme fijado"-dijo sinceramente el blaider-"déjame ayudarte"-

Benkei se acerco a la rodilla del niño y puso una bandita sobre su herida, claro que la puso despues de limpiarla.

"*snif* gracias"-agradeció este borrándose sus lagrimas

"¿Dónde esta tu Mama?"-pregunto el chico

"no se, me fui corriendo al ver un perrito"-contesto el chiquillo

"uh… entonces te ayudare a encontrarla ¿Cómo te llamas?"-le pregunto Benkei al niño

"Zero, Zero Kurogane"-contesto el pequeñito subiéndose a los hombros del blaider

Benkei se quedo pensando internamente ante la mención de ese nombre.

"¿sabes? Creo que también conozco a alguien con ese nombre"-dijo el chico sin pensar

"¿enserio?"-pregunto Zero-"¿y como es?"-

"no lo recuerdo"-contesto Benkei al seguir caminando

~Con Tsubassa~

"Masamune solo necesito que la traigas del aeropuerto, yo tengo que seguir buscando a Yu"-decía el chico por teléfono

"llévala a la WBBA, yo estaré ahí en un momento…. ¿Qué? ¡pues si le da hambre llévala a comer algo!"- grito el peli plata-"es mas que obvio que tu no sabes conducir solo llevala en un taxi, te pagare luego…. ¡no es que no confie en ti! ¡eres menor que yo! ¡claro que no puedes conducir un auto!"-se desespero Tsubassa

"ok adiós"-se despidió de Masamune y colgó el teléfono

Tsubassa estaba muy apurado, apenas despertó Yu no estaba. Busco en Bey park, la heladería, la tienda de juguetes y la tienda de bromas ¡y no había ni señal de Yu! ¡esto era el colmo!

"¡Yu! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"-grito completamente harto nuestro Tsubassa

"¡Seira! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?!"-pregunto otra voz a la que Tsubassa no le hizo cazo

"ahora si ya esta en muchos problemas"-murmuro Tsubassa

"mira que escaparse solo por descuidarla en menos de un minuto"-murmuro la chica igual de enojada

"se quedara sin beyblade por una semana"-

"deja tu lo del beyblade, le confiscare todo el helado por un mes"-

"buena idea, argh ¡a veces creo que debería ponerle una correa!"-

"y quizás un bozal porque siempre dice tonterías que nos meten en problemas a ambas"-

"a veces creo que no le importa que yo me preocupe"-

"o que yo la tenga que cuidar"-

"¡NO CREO QUE ME RESPETE EN LO MAS MINIMO!"- gritaron Tsubassa y la extraña al mismo tiempo

El peli plata y la chica de cabello castaño se dieron cuenta de que estuvieron hablando uno con el otro desde hace un buen rato.

"oh lo siento"-se disculpo la chica

"no importa, yo también estoy buscando a alguien"-dijo el oji ambar

"¿a tu hermano?"-pregunto ella con curiosidad

"algo asi, no somos hermanos de sangre pero lo quiero como si lo fuera"-contesto nuestro peli plata-"pero si que es problemático"-

"igual que mi hermana Seira"-dijo ella

Tsubassa se quedo sorprendido de ese nombre, sabia que lo había oído en alguna parte.

"¿Seira? Creo que Yu la menciono una vez"-supuso el chico sin recordar muy bien cuando

"¿son amigos? No recuerdo que Seira mencionara a ningún Yu"-dijo ella

"créeme que yo tampoco lo recuerdo, seguro están en el mismo lugar ¿te parece si buscamos juntos?"-ofreció el chico

"ahh claro ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto la de ojos cafes

"mi nombre es Tsubassa, mejor vámonos Rox seguro están en la heladería"-dijo Tsubassa antes de irse

"ok"- contesto ella al momento de seguirlo-"_¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre?... al menos es lindo"-_

~Con Kenta~

El niño estaba caminando en el centro de la ciudad, un tanto confundido por ese sueño que tuvo, el recordaba una chica que era morena, cabello café y ojos café oscuro, el pequeño solo se sonrojaba ante la imagen de ella.

"no la conozco y no creo haberla visto antes"-murmuro el peli verde

Kenta siguió caminando para distraerse y si que lo logro con tantos adornos, luces y la nieve. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y decidio olvidar sobre ese sueño, al caminar un poco mas se encontró con una fuente la cual estaba congelada pero reflejaba todas las luces que había ahí, era hermosa.

"_a Jin le encantaría ver esto"-penso para si mismo_

"un momento….. ¿Quién es Jin?"-se pregunto un minuto despues

~Con Ginga y Madoka~

La chica de ojos azules despertó lentamente, sintio algo rodeándola. Al levantarse un poco vio que era el brazo de Ginga el cual estaba abrazándola fuertemente, se sonrojo ligeramente pero se dio cuenta que solo una de sus manos estaba en su espalda, y su otra mano estaba…..

"¡GINGA HAGANE! ¡QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ!"-grito tornándose roja

Ese grito despertó al pelirrojo el cual se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo asi que rápidamente se levanto y se sonrojo fuertemente.

"M-madoka….. y-yo no quise"-iba a disculparse pero lo interrumpieron

"ni siquiera nos hemos casado ¡y ya me estas manoseando!"-grito todavía enojada

"l-lo se pero…. Espera ¿d-dijiste…."-

Madoka se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo aun mas.

"n-no me referia a eso ¡olvidalo! Ese sueño fue muy raro de todas formas"-dijo ella

"¿tuviste un sueño raro? ¡yo también!"-dijo Ginga sorprendido

"¿sobre que?"-pregunto Madoka

"no lo recuerdo"-respondio este

"yo tampoco"-dijo ella

"crees que sea posible que…. ¿Hayamos soñado lo mismo?"-pregunto Ginga

"podría ser"-murmuro Madoka-"creo que nos involucraba a todos"-

"el mio igual y creo que también a Hyoma el…."-

"se quedaba soltero toda su vida"-completo la chica

"¡si eso! Le conseguiré una novia la próxima vez que lo vea"-dijo este pero despues se quedo pensando-"M-madoka yo….. Lamento haberte gritado porque invitaste a Aleksei a la fiesta, no debí enojarme yo….. solo quería protegerte y me enojaba que estuvieras con el aun después de lo que te hizo"-se disculpo sinceramente

Madoka se sorprendio bastante de lo que el dijo y sonrio ligeramente.

"descuida Ginga, de todas formas el no podía venir, te lo iba a decir pero luego empezaste a gritar y me enoje contigo"-dijo ella riendo un poco-"gracias por preocuparte por mi pero no puedes protegerme toda la vida"-rio otra vez

"entonces obsérvame"-dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ella solo rodo los ojos y salio de la tienda observando la nieve que había caído.

Estuvieron un rato caminando y hablando hasta llegar a Bey Park, pero de repente recordaron algo.

"ah si Ginga, olvide darte tu regalo"-recordó al darle una caja envuelta en papel azul

"yo también olvide darte el tuyo"-dijo dándole un regalo color rosa

Ellos abrieron el suyo al mismo tiempo y miraron lo que había adentro.

"una banda nueva, se ve incluso mejor que la de mi padre"-se sorprendió al ver la banda azul pero con un Pegaso plateado con dos alas

"la hice yo misma"-dijo Madoka antes de fijarse en el suyo-"¿historia del beyblade? ¡me encanta!"-dijo alegremente

"le pedi a Hokuto que me diera la copia que el tenia en su casa"-dijo el pelirrojo

"feliz navidad"-se dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambos se abrazaron y al romper el abrazo a uno de ellos se le ocurrió algo.

"Ginga cierra los ojos"-le pidió Madoka de la nada

El pelirrojo la obedeció pero se confundió.

"¿Por qué los debo cerrar?"-pregunto con los ojos cerrados

"¿tienes idea de lo que hay sobre tu cabeza?"-

Ginga se petrifico ¿habia un muérdago sobre ellos dos? ¿ella lo besaría? Necesitaba abrirlos para ver esto, ya la había besado una vez pero ella estaba dormida asi que no sabia nada de eso.

El pelirrojo estiro los labios hacia donde ella estaba pero en lugar de sentir los labios de Madoka sintio algo frio en su cara, era una bola de nieve.

Cuando habrio los ojos se encontró con Madoka riendo a carcajadas.

"jajaja ¡no puedo creer que cayeras tan fácil! Jajaja ¿de verdad querias besarme?"-pregunto la oji azul entre risas

"¡oye eso no es justo!"-grito Ginga abalanzándose sobre ella

Los dos rodaron colina abajo hasta llegar al rio, suerte que estaba congelado. Intentaron levantarse pero Ginga se resbalo.

"woaaaaa! ¡cuidado!"-grito el pelirrojo

"¿no sabes patinar?"-pregunto ella patinando

"n-n ¡no!"-grito resbalándose

Madoka rodo los ojos y se hacerco a el apoyándolo en su hombro.

"c-creo que ya lo tengo ¡cuidado! ¡me caigo!"-grito antes de volverse a caer

Madoka solo rio y lo levanto otra vez.

"¡vamos! ¡tu puedes!"-dijo ella con alegría tomándolo de las manos

Ellos dos se quedaron patinando por un buen rato, era la mejor navidad de sus vidas y aunque la verdad no lo recuerdan todo pasara….. ¿no?

Fin….. a no ser….. no si de verdad Fin


End file.
